Dirty Secret
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: 'You just come into my life and screw it all up' 'It takes two to screw around.' After falling from grace Ino falls into Naruto's group and meets Gaara. Suddenly lines become blurred and Ino finds herself tangled in a web of lies, cheating and debauchary. HighSchool GaaIno Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Xx

It was a common rule, in fact it may be the most important rule for a girl. Do not sleep with a guy on the first date.

Ino knew this rule, she heard it on TV, she had heard it from her friends. So she had no idea why she decided to disreguard it. Okay she did. One word. Sasuke.

Any girl at Kohona High would give their left arm to sleep with Sasuke, and she just did! About a week ago, out of the blue, Sasuke came over to her lunch table and asked her out. She said yes right away, and before Ino knew it, she was whisked away on the perfect first date. Dinner and a movie, followed by a walk in the park. A cliché at its best.

And then when Sasuke walked her home the night got even better. A kiss at the door led to Sasuke sneaking in through her bedroom window an hour later with a bottle of champagne. It was such a dear diary moment.

_Then everything went to shit._

Ino woke with a start, it took her a few seconds to realise why she felt so stiff and sore. Last night came back to her, smiling to herself Ino took a glance around her room. The walls were a simple cream, her single bed was in the corner beside her bedside table, which had a pink lamp residing on it, matching her duvet cover. Facing her was her four door wardrobe with her six drawer dresser beside it. Ino was glad that she forced her dad to re-do her bedroom last year, losing her virginity in a Hello Kitty bedroom was too cringey to think about.

She stepped out of bed and into her en-suite bathroom. Ino turned on the shower and while waiting for the water to heat up she looked in the mirror checking herself for signs of last night, but her neck seemed to be free of pesky lovebites. _That's surpris__ing, considering._ She thought, smirking at the images in her mind.

Ino stepped into the shower, hissing as her body got used to the temperature. Todays going to be great she thought. If only Ino knew how wrong she was.

Ino waved goodbye as her dad drove off and she turned to smile at the building flicking her blonde ponytail off her shoulders. Ino owned the school it was a fact. She was head of the cheerleading team, top of all her classes and one of the most popular girls in school. Life was good.

Kohona high was the biggest school in the area. There was about three hundred people in her year alone. She didn't know everyone, she didn't have to. All the people that matter she knew already. At such a huge school Ino was aware of the several cliques. The popular ones, the sporty ones, the nerds and the worst the losers. There were many more that Ino couldn't list them all.

'Ino!' a voice called. Ino turned around to see her best friend Sakura Haruno walking over, she did not look pleased. Oh great, Ino groaned, She must be mad because I ditched her yesterday.

_Flashback _

Yesterday came back to her. Ino was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she was applying a fine layer of lip-gloss on her plump pink lips. She smacked her lips, smiled to herself and turned around. Sakura was finishing her eyeliner, Hinata was standing near the door twiddling her fingers waiting for the girls to finish, and Tenten was on the phone, probably chatting to Neji.

'So' Sakura said 'Fancy going shopping tonight?'

'Can't' Ino said fixing her hair, it had to be perfect. 'I have a date.' Sakura frowned,

'With who?' She asked. Ino smiled, tonight was going to be perfect.

'It's a surprise' Ino winked.

'Just be careful' Tenten chirped in, 'You know what this school is like.'

'I'll be fine' Ino replied, she took one last glance at herself in the mirror before heading out the door.

_Flashback ended_

'Hey Saku-' Ino didn't get to finish her sentence as Sakura pulled her to the side, hidden from the rest of the school, the pink haired girl started digging in her bag. Ino thought for a moment she was going to pull out a gun, to her relief it was her phone. Ino laughed and smiled, relief settling in.

'For a moment there I thought you were going to kill me,' she said. Sakura remained serious and flipped her phone around to show Ino a video, it was paused for the moment.

'What is this?' Ino asked

'Prepare yourself' the pink haired girl said. Ino braced herself, not knowing what to expect. And then it happened. Bile rose from her stomach, she felt sick, she had just been betrayed in the worst possible way. She saw the images of last night being played in a different angle, the moans, the noises. The image of her on top of Sasuke, of Sasuke rolling her-

'Stop!' Ino yelled, Sakura stopped the video at once. Ino dropped to her knees and began dry heaving, she was glad she didn't have any breakfast this morning, she felt dizzy, her heart was beating so fast she was worried she might be having a heart attack. _This can't be happening,_ she thought.

'Ino!' Sakura was beside her, placing a soothing hand on her back and rubbing gently. After a few minutes Ino calmed down, the shock of the video dissolving slightly. Ino slapped both her cheeks and then stood up, pulling herself together. Sakura looked at her, her face full of concern. Ino brushed the dirt off her knees and began walking in the direction of the school. So a video has been released of her huh? Ino plastered on a fake smile and walked into the building.

'It will be fine' Ino said, 'I mean how many people actually accept random downloads by wifi.'

It turns out a lot. Ino spent her morning being teased and asked out by boys, while the majority of girls walked past glaring or whispering slut as Ino walked by. At break Ino was getting her things about ten minutes after the bell rang for class. _It's better than being tardy then having to insure THAT again. It will be fine! I'll just move school, to somewhere far, far away and-_

BANG!

Ino jumped and turned around to look where the offending noise came from. There in front of her was Patrice. Patrice was six feet tall and must have been the size of a baby elephant. Said elephant was glaring down at Ino through her dark brown bangs.

Ino felt a twinge of annoyance, Patrice was probably pissed-off at Ino for sleeping for Sasuke. The majority of the girls were annoyed at her because they wished it was them. Patrice was always baking cakes and cookies for Sasuke. They were delicious though.

'Look,' Ino said slamming her locker, 'Me and Sasuke are over. It wont happen again so why don't you-'

Suddenly Ino was slammed against her locker with Patrice's dustbin hands around her neck. Ino felt the oxygen cut off from her body, and instinctively brought her hands up to try and pry Patrice's off. She didn't know what was worse, being strangled or having to insure her attackers odour. Ino closed her eyes panic was starting to set in, she had never been in a situation like this before, hell she had never been in a fight before.

'Patrice, stop.' a husky voice said calmly, and suddenly Ino was on the ground spluttering. The blonde glared up at Patrice to see that she was staring at someone behind Ino and from her facial expression it must have been God himself. Ino turned around and her jaw dropped.

A man was standing just behind Ino, his arms folded around his chest. He had stunning blood red hair that was sticking up and messed up in a 'just got out of bed' fashion. He had a blank expression on his face, almost bored. He glanced down and locked eyes with Ino. The guy had the most beautiful Jade coloured eyes she had ever seen, framed by dark circles that suggested the man hardly slept. As soon as their eyes met, his eyes narrowed, as if it was her fault this bitch attacked her.

'Gaara!' Patrice gushed, her face turning beet red, 'What can I do for you?' Ino frowned. It looked like this girl liked any boy who knew her name. Although looking at Gaara Ino couldn't blame her.

'You can leave' Gaara said coldly. As Ino lifted herself of the ground she watched as Patrice ran off so fast that she was surprised that there,wasn't a trail of smoke following her. She turned to face Gaara and smiled, _Thank God he was here._

'Thank you' Ino said sincerely. Gaara made a tsk sound and pushed past her without saying a word or looking at her, leaving Ino bewildered.

'Hey!' Ino shouted grabbing onto the red heads arm to stop him from leaving. Gaara snatched his arm back and rounded on the blonde, glaring at her.

'What.' he growled menacingly, Ino blinked surprised at the sudden hostility. Ino stood her ground squaring her shoulders, she wasn't going to back down to him.

'There's no need to be such a prick' Ino spat 'I just wanted to be nice and say thank you.'

'You did.' Gaara said, he was stating the obvious. Ino frowned at him, he was impossible.

'Fine I give up trying to be nice to you!' Ino said throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. 'Seriously you have some serious prob-'

Ino was interrupted by Gaara suddenly pinning her against the locker, he tilted his head down so he could whisper in her ear. Ino shivered at the close proximity, his scent was all over attacking her senses.

'Listen cheerleader' he spat 'the only reason I butt in is because you were in front of my locker. I couldn't care less if she strangled you to death, it would be one less slut to-'

'Gaara! Ino!' a voice yelled. Gaara and Ino turned to see Mr Hatake walking towards them, his face buried in his book, but Ino could tell he was frowning. Gaara moved away from Ino much to her relief, that guy was a psycho!

'It's the middle of fourth period and here you two are making out with-'

'We were not making out!' Ino almost screamed, all she needed was another rumour about her being easy with another guy.

'Tone Ino' Mr Hatake said. 'Look I am going to have to give the two of you detention for truancy and... Obvious other things. My room after school.' Mr Hatake looked at Gaara who glared back at the man. Seriously if looks could kill he would be dead.

'Gaara. Come with me, we need to have a little talk.' as Gaara turned to leave he glanced at Ino before leaving. Ino felt that he was sussing her out. And she was alone in the hall, she bent down to pick up her bag that was on the floor, having been dropped in the chaos earlier.

Ino's head was feeling, Sasuke's betrayal, Sakura's annoyance, Gaara's hostility, not to mention the rest of the school. She sighed, she had really messed everything up. Ino blinked away the tears that were beginning to form and made her way to English, or what was left of it.

_Yeah, things have gone to shit_

X

**A/N I forgot to say our characters are 17. I had to go back and review this, i do apologise, the bold and italic decided not to show up. I'm doing this on my phone. Damn my no internet lol**

**I am really excited about this fic. GaaIno doesn't get enough love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto: If I did things GaaIno would be a thing!**

**Warning: Foul language**

**Xx**

'Seriously!' Ino yelled, 'You're leaving me to deal with this alone?!' Ino was siting at the lunch table, Sakura was standing holding here lunch tray about to leave.

'I'm sorry Ino' Sakura said, not looking sorry at all, 'I truely am, but if I stay with you, rumours will spread about me too. Colleges will be contacting us soon. I can't risk it.'

Ino gave Sakura the finger as the pink haired girl went to sit at another table. Ino glanced at her former friends; Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Lee and sighed. _This stupid video has ruined everything._

'Hey' a voice said softly from behind her, Ino turned around and felt her stomach drop. Sasuke was bent over, leaning on her table smirking at her. Ino resisted the urge to punch him, she already was in detention later on.

'Leave me alone' Ino said closing her eyes, she will not look at him.

'Ino...' Sasuke said softly.

'Leave!' She barked, and he did much to Ino's surprise. Although them being seen together wouldn't do much to help the rumours spreading. Taking a quick look around the canteen, she saw that many people where whispering and shooting her dirty looks, some people were rude enough to plainly point at her. Ino shot to her feet and left the canteen leaving the people and her food behind. Her chicken salad will just have to wait until she isn't publically shamed.

She sulked as she walked down the desserted corridor, everyone was still at lunch. _I have to get away from these people _Ino thought, _There's no way I can go to Math now, Sasuke is in my class, not to mention Sakura. I'll just have to ditch.'_

'Ino!' a voice called. Ino groaned, if another person had a go at her today she was going to lose it. She turned around to see Naruto walking towards her, a friendly smile plastered on his blonde haired face. Naruto was the classic class clown, always pulling pranks and annoying the teachers and the other students. He spent most of his time sitting outside Tsunades office. Ino smiled politely back.

'Hi Naruto, look I'm sorry but I was just about to-'

Suddenly Naruto pulled Ino into a hug, Ino was shocked at the physical contact.

'I know you must be having a hard time and I want you to know that we are here for you.' He said. Ino broke the hug and looked at him.

'We?' She repeated confused.

'Yeah!' Naruto exclaimed smiling. 'Me and my friends!' He let Ino go but grabbed her hand, 'Walk with me?' He asked as he began pulling Ino along. Ino nodded, feeling that she didn't have much of a choice. Naruto wasn't exactly one of the most popular people in school. In fact Ino remembered her friends, herself included, gossiping about the blue eyed boy not that long ago. Ino suddenly felt guilt and shame wash over her. Naruto seemed lovely.

'Here we are!' Naruto exclaimed as he pushed Ino into an abandoned classroom. Ino stumbled, and shot a quick glare behind her at the boy, she did almost fall flat on her face.

Ino looked around to see it was the old art studio. About three years ago the school got a massive grant, so they built a new wing for the Arts. The art classroom was moved there. Any room's in this block were for detention or just not used.

Naruto put his arm around Ino in a friendly manner, Ino felt surprisingly comfortable around him. Surprising because until just a few minutes ago, all the men in the world were her enemies.

'Hey!' he called to everyone. Ino finally looked around to see the people sitting in the room. She was surprised that she knew them all.

Shino, the insect lover, as he was known was sitting playing a game of cards with Kiba. Kiba was known as an animal enthuisast, especially dogs. Rumour has it that Kiba had no less than ten dogs, and by the way the guy smelled Ino guessed these rumours to be true. She seen Shikamaru and Choji, both she had known for years as their fathers owned a small garden centre together. Shikamaru was napping, which is all he ever does and Choji was eating, what she assumed was his tenth packet of crisps from the mass of crisp packets on the floor. Then Ino saw a small brown haired girl who was making out with her boyfriend, who Ino couldn't even see, the girl had her back to her so she had no idea who she was.

'Hey!' Naruto called again, his voice firmer. Everyone but the brown haired girl and her boyfriend looked up. _Get a room_ Ino thought frowning.

'This is Ino' He declared smiling and giving her a squeeze, 'She will be hanging out with us from...Gaara, Matsuri! Pay attention!'

Ino's heart dropped into her stomach as she saw Matsuri get off Gaara's lap, and she was greeted with a slighty out of breath Gaara. Ino looked away instantly as his eyes met hers. She may not like hin but she was still a woman, she didn't need to see him looking so-

'Oh wow' Matsuri said smirking, breaking Ino from her inappropriate thoughts 'How the mighty had fallen.' Yup Ino hated this bitch.

'Watch your mouth' Ino said sternly, 'I am really not up for dealing with you.'

'Here I thought you were up for anything.' Gaara said smirking. Ino glared at him. _Prick. _Ino shifted in her seat her face turning red. She was sick of the abuse today.

'Now, now lets give her a chance.' Shino said, Ino gave him a grateful smile. Choji and Shikamaru chirped in that they had knew Ino forever and that she was cool. Matsuri rolled her eyes and began fixing her make up while Gaara looked out the window looking bored. Naruto beamed at Ino.

'Welcome to the club!' He announced.

A while later Ino was sitting beside Naruto listening to Kiba explaing why his joke was funny.

'The dog was wearing a hat! Get it!' Ino laughed, mostly out of synpathy for the poor guy. Kiba grinned at Ino and then frowned at something behind her. Ino turned around to see Matsuri on top of Gaara, kissing him. Ino looked away feeling disgusted with the couples PDA. Gaara might as well be paying her for the way she was getting on.

'Gaara' Naruto said, his tone was laced with annoyance 'Come here'. Ino was surprised with she heard chairs scrapping and moving, then a second later Gaara plopped down beside Naruto, his dark eyes dancing with exhillaration, his breathing laboured.

_Tsk _Ino let the noise slip out accidentally, and regretted it instantly.

'Problem?' Gaara asked. Ino breathed out. It was now or never, maybe if she told him how she felt he would back down. Ino stood up glowering at him:

'Yes actually and it's you' Gaara's eyes narrowed, 'You and your slut have a problem with me and you don't even know me. The way you two get on is disgusting and you have the nerve to call me a slut. You should get her to look in the mirror!'

Silence fell over the group at Ino's outburst, Naruto moved to get up and then:

'Who are you calling a slut, bitch!' Matsuri yelled standing up. 'You're in exile because you have a video of yourself broadcasted around the school where your whoring yourself out to-'

SLAP

Ino slapped Matsuri right across the face causing the brown haired girl to stumble back. Started Matsuri put a hand to her raw cheek. Shocked silence fell across the group.

'Bitch!' Matsuri yelled and lunged forward at Ino. Many things happened at that instant. Choji yelled as Matsuri knocked over his crisps, and knocked into Shikamaru, who fell to the floor. Kiba and Naruto went to grab Matsuri, but missed and crashed into each other. Gaara jumped inbetween the two grabbing Ino and pulled her out of the way, Ino stumbled as she tried to regain her balance and then wrapped his arms around Matsuri and pulled her close.

'Stop' he said softly, and she did. Ino glared at the couple, it was their fault that she got so wound up in the first place. Everyone sheepishly tried to return to their postions after that train wreck of a girl fight. To Ino's surprise Gaara turned around and looked at her.

'You. Follow me' He ordered and left the room. Ino followed instantly knowing that that was the most sensible option.

'See you tomorrow Ino!' Naruto called, Ino waved and closed the door. She turned around to see Gaara waiting for her with his arms folded. Upon seeing that she was following he turned around and started walking away. Ino followed him sheepishly.

Looking around Ino guessed that the school day had ended because the classrooms were empty. They had been walking for a few minutes, Ino was beginning to wonder where he was taking her, was he taking her somewhere to punish her for hitting his girlfriend? Ino started picturing Gaara punishing her because she had been a bad girl a very-

_No mind stop it!_ Ino commanded, she stopped and looked at Gaara.

'Where are we going?' Ino asked. Gaara turned to look at her, but kept walking. His face looked exasperated, like he couldn't believe he was stuck with her.

'Detention' he replied. Ino mentally slapped herself. How could she forget! She had detention because of-

'You!' She yelled stopping in her tracks and pointed at him accusingly.

'What?' Gaara said as he turned around at her outburst confusion dancing in his green eyes.

'It's your fault!' She exclaimed hysetrically: 'This whole day is your fault! Dentention! Me getting attacked by a heffer! Your girlfriend!' Ino knew she was exaggarating as she went on and on but it made her feel better.

Gaara was silent, as he was watching her rant his face was serious but his eyes danced with amusement at the blonde storming around ranting and raving.

After a few minutes she stopped and glared at the red head, daring him to say something.

Gaara merely smirked, 'Done?' He asked.

Ino sighed and looked into his eyes, they seemed different now, not as hostile. Gaara pulled her arm to make her start walking again. They walked to detention in silence as Ino tried to ignore the conflicting feelings in her stomach.

**AN: Yes another chapter done! Finally gettting to the good stuff. I must say that the next chapter so far is my favourite that I have written. As I currently have no internet I am typing it up when I get to my mum's. So it may not be a new chapter everyday but I will plan for every week. I have many chapters written they just have to be typed.**

**Review if you please, I would like to know what you think of the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry It has taken me so long to update. As it turns out I wont be getting internet until the end of August. (shoot me).**

**Enjoy**

**: I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did :)**

**Warning: Bad language and sexy Gaara**

Xx

Detention wasn't so bad, Mr Hatake had Ino and Gaara make sandwiches for Tsunades conference tomorrow. Apparantly the principal is too busy to make her own goddamn sandwiches.

Gaara was slicing the cheese and Ino was slicing tomatoes, they decided they would prepare the fillings first before slicing the bread. Seriously, Tsunade does know that bread now comes sliced, doesn't she?

'So' Ino said preparing to make small talk, 'How long have you and, and Matsuri been together?' Gaara shot her a glance.

'A year' He replied briskly, Ino was slightly disappointed that they had been together for so long, although she did not know why.

'Oh' Ino replied, 'That's long.' Ino got a hmph as a reply from the red head. Ino glanced at him obviously confused. Gaara seemed to have many personalities, all aggressive. But the one she hated the most was when he was with Matsuri. Although Ino thought that she would give him the benefit of the doubt, seeing as he hasn't even known him a day yet.

She looked around to see Gaara looking at her, his Jade eyes surrounded by dark shadows that highlighted the colour. Gaara was frowning at her, Ino realised that he was talking to her. Embarrassment set in, how long was he talking to her?

'Um' Ino said blushing, 'I'm sorry what did you say?' she said as she started slicing the lettuce. Gaara frowned:

'I asked you what sex with Sasuke was like...?'

Ino blinked, did she hear him right? 'I-I'm sorry?!' she exclaimed.

Gaara uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. 'I asked why did you ask about me and Matsuri?' Ino thought about his question and what her answer wouldbe. Was it just to break the ice? Was it curiousity? Or was it something else?

'Curiousity I guess,' Ino replied, Gaara turned around and stared at her. Ino felt her stomach flip when their eyes met _Damn him being so cute_!

Suddenly Ino felt searing pain spread from her finger, looking down she blanched, she had cut her index finger.

'Oh God!' Ino exclaimed grabbing onto the counter to stop herself from falling. Gaara turned around and saw the blonde's face turn as white as a sheet, he then noticed the blood dripping from her finger.

'Ino!' he exclaimed rushing to her side. He grabbed her from behind and leaned her into him so she would not fall and grabbed her finger to exam it. It was only a shallow cut, nothing to worry about however. Gaara was guessing by Ino's reaction that she was afraid of blood.

Gaara licked his lips before putting the bloody finger in his mouth. Ino stood speechless at the fact that Gaara was sucking her finger. It was probably innocent but Ino felt her knees go weak, it felt so sexual. Gaara took Ino's finger out of his mouth with a pop and wrapped it in a paper towel, he turned to walk towards the first aid box, which was at the far counter.

'Gaara...' Ino's voice trailed off, she didn't know what to say to him about what had happened

'I like blood' Gaara said simply as he walked back with a plaster in hand. Ino remained silent as Gaara wrapped her finger in a plaster, she bit her lip as he tightened the bandage.

'So' Ino said 'Blood huh? I guess I should have guessed considering your outfit.' Gaara was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and ripped jeans with black converse.

'Are you sure you want to bring outfits into this, can you wear less clothing?' Gaara said. Ino frowned, she was wearing a purple halter top with a denim skirt and tan boots.

'Oh' Ino said, venom dripping from her voice, 'So I am a slut then. Thank you so much for clearing that up. I dress like a slut therefore I am.'

'Shut it!' Gaara snapped, 'I didn't mean it that way. Look I am trying because Naruto-'

'Naruto' Ino gasped, 'Does Naruto like me?' Gaara shrugged.

'He said he wanted to help me.'

'You?'

'I meant to say 'you'' Gaara said, his face gave nothing away.

'You just talk some shit don't you! Why don't you just go fu-' Ino went to storm back to the lettuce when she suddenly felt dizzy, suddenly she felt herself falling. Gaara jumped forward to catch Ino but slipped, he managed to put his hands out so he didn't crash down on top of her. Ino stopped breathing as her face was inches way from him, she knew that Gaara wasn't breathing either, his looked as unsure and as shocked as hers was.

'Gaara!' A voice exclaimed. Ino looked up to see Matsuri standing at the door, her dark brown eyes glaring at Ino. Ino felt Gaara breathe again as he turned to get off Ino. Ino scrambled to her feet and before she knew it Matsuri was storming over towards the pair.

_Oh Shit!_

Xx

It had been a month since the video release, and Ino spent every day with Naruto and his gang. The only downside was Gaara. Most of the time he was acting like Ino didn't exist, under Matsuri's orders no doubt, but still Ino was pissed.

In retalitation to their conversation Ino dressed more provactively, today wearing a tight white tank top with hot pants and white converse. When she met the group around the corner she swore she saw Gaara smirk. That smirk was driving her insane, she rationalised tha it was the only sign of emotion that she saw in his face. Why she cared? She had no idea.

'Well do you want to join us?' Naruto asked. He was talking about a party at the end of the week. Ino frowned, she didn't know if she was up for partying.

'Go on!' Kiba urged nudging her, Shikamaru and Shino smiled encouragingly.

'Yeah!' Choji yelled, 'We'll have fun! We'll eat everything!'

Ino giggled at the silliness of her new friends, 'Okay I'll go' Ino didn't miss Matsuri rolling her eyes and muttering something under her breath.

'Excuse me?' Ino said loudly, holding her hand up to her ear, 'Sorry I didn't quite catch that.'

'Ino' Gaara said warningly. Ino looked at him for the first time in a week, she wished she didn't. He was beautiful.

Gaara was wearing black ripped jeans with a white t-shirt and a red and black checkered scarf. Beautiful.

Ino glared at him. _Stupid, red headed prick._

'Whatever Gaara' Ino said turning her back on them and flipped her hair. Matsuri sighed and turned to kiss Gaara enthuiastically.

'Get a room!' Naruto teased. Matsuri broke the kiss and turned around to stick her tongue out at him, she turned around and glared at the back of Ino's head, who was talking to Kiba.

Suddenly the bell rang and the group groaned, in a typical 'I hate school' fashion.

Shino walked up to Ino, 'English?' He asked. Ino smiled knowing that was Shino's way of asking her to walk to class. Ino nodded smiling and the two began walking to class. Ino found it funny how she had never known that Shino was in her English class before now.

'How are you?' He asked sincerely. Her new friends really did care about her.

'Fine' Ino replied, rounding the corner she ran into her old friends, and Sasuke. Ino's stomach dropped. Normally her old friends would come into class late, so why are they here now. It took all of Ino's strength not to drop to her knees and throw up her breakfast all over the laminate floor. Her heart was beathing rapidly, panic setting in.

'Ino' Sasuke smiled as he began to walk towards her. Ino stopped in her tracks, glaring at the Raven haired boy. Shino stepped in front of Ino, as if to protect her from Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and blinked, surprised by this turn of events, but he regained his composure.

'Ino' He said, 'We have to talk.' He was acting as if Shino wasn't there, which pissed off Ino moreso than his mere presence.

'Then talk.' she replied, surprised at how venomous her own voice sounded.

'Meet me at the bike shed after school' he said smiling as he walked away. Shino rounded on Ino, who let out a sigh of relief at Sasuke leaving.

'Are you okay?' he asked. Ino looked up to his shaded eyes. Suddenly she felt all the feelings of rejection hit her. She felt as sick as she did when she had the flu two years ago, and she felt, just, dirty. Ino felt hot tears fall from her face.

'No' Ino said and pushed past Shino and ran down the stairs, once she hit the ground floor she ran into the mis-used art room. Ino swung open the door and rushed in, once in the room she slammed the door closed and burst into tears, sliging down the door onto the floor.

'Ino?' a voice said. Ino looked up to see a shirtless Gaara and Matsuri in her bra. At that moment Ino wished that someone would just shoot her and put her out of her misery. Ino jumped up and turned her back to them wiping her eyes mumbling apologies to the pair.

'Privacy please?' Matsuri snapped, at that moment Gaara leaned down and whispered something to the brunette, causing her to scowl.

'Fine.' she muttered grabbing her top and leaving the room, but not before shooting a final glare at Ino. silence followed. Ino turned around to face Gaara.

'This is a surprise.' Ino sniffed, 'Fancy her actually letting us be alone together.'

Gaara offered a reassurring smile. 'She'll be fine I told her to trust me. She should.'

Ino dissolved into tears again.

'Ino' Gaara said softly. Ino closed her eyes imaging what would have happened if things never happened with Sasuke. Or if Sasuke had not taken that video. Ino felt Gaara move towards her, her senses were overwhelmed by his scent and his mere presence.

'Ino' he repeated, he was closer now. Ino's eyes shot open as she felt Gaara grab her hand. Ino smiled at the fact that the both of them were sitting on the floor of an empty classroom holding hands.

'Your holding my hand?' Ino questioned. Gaara shrugged looking at the poster of the school rules that hung in every classroom.

'It's what you do when a friend of yours is upset.' He rationalised still looking at the poster.

'Friend' Ino repeated stunned, 'I-I'm your friend?'

Gaara turned around and looked at Ino, who looked down not wanting to return his gaze. Ino was sure that she wouldn't be able to trust herself with this man. In the space of one month Gaara had become this, this undescribable entity in her life.

'Yes' He said giving Ino's hand a squeeze.

'Everything is so messed up,' Ino sighed, 'I should have waited! I mean who sleeps with a guy on the first date.' Ino turned to look at Gaara, 'How long did you two wait for?' She added, Ino didn't even know if she wanted to know the answer.

'Wait for what?' Gaara asked, his tone was the same as always. Ino couldn't tell if he was joking, or teasing her for some unknown reason.

'Um, sex' Ino replied cautiously.

'Oh' Gaara replied shifting nervously, 'We haven't had sex.'

Ino laughed, 'Really?'

Gaara frowned at her. Ino stopped laughing.

'S-sorry' Ino said chuckiling slightly. 'I just thought. You know. You two have been together for so long.'

'We. I want to wait, I just think that...' Gaara stopped talking. Ino didn't speak, she was waiting for him to finish. When he didn't Ino started talking. They sat there for what seemed like ages talking about, well, everything.

Ino learnt that Gaara lived with his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro. His father was never home, it sounded like he wasn't close to his dad. Gaara learnt about Ino's school life before when she was head cheerleader and was super popular. Of course Gaara knew most of this already, whereever Ino went in the school, someone was always whispering. It must be hard, to be condemned because of one night.

'Do you know what's funny?' Ino asked laughing slightly. Breaking Gaara out of his thoughts.

'What?' Gaara asked staring at the back of the classroom now.

'The day we met, you threatened me, and called me a slut now look at-'

Ino was interrupted by Gaara pinning her to the ground by her shoulders.

'Ino' he whispered, 'I-I am so sorry, I- I wish..' Gaara stopped talking again. Ino became hyperaware of his breath on her face. Automatically Ino found herself lifting her head and tilting it slightly towards Gaara's mouth. Gaara also found himself leaning down towards Ino doing the same thing. Their hearts were beating faster and faster...

Suddenly they heard a wolf whistle and Gaara leaped up from Ino as if he was on fire. Ino rolled onto her stomach and jumped up coming face to face with a grinning Naruto.

_Damn it._

**A/N. We are getting to the good stuff :) P.S this is so hard to do on this phone so forgive me for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes another chapter! I was away at the weekend so I wasn't able to update. A weekend away with a one year old is hard work lol.**

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Xx

Suddenly they heard a wolf whistle and Gaara leaped up from Ino as if he was on fire. Ino rolled onto her stomach and jumped up coming face to face with a grinning Naruto.

_Damn it_

'Naruto' Gaara growled, 'What are you-'

'Are you crazy!' Naruto exclaimed, 'Matsuri could have been back at any minute!'

Gaara shot him a questionning look which Naruto returned with a wink. Within a few seconds their group waltzed in, Ino breathed a sigh of relief, she had no idea why Gaara had such a hold on her. He was taken. Taken by a complete bitch. Matsuri came in and of course basically kidnapped Gaara, she took him to the corner of the room and handed him his lunch. It was her things, she would make him lunch. Every day.

Choji came in with his arms full of different snacks, such as crisps and sweets. Kiba and Shino went home for lunch on Tuesdays, Kiba was very close to his dog Akamaru and said that he liked to walk past the park on Tuesdays. How he knew what his dog wanted was beyond Ino. And Shino liked to observe bugs every chance he got.

It was an awkward lunch for Ino as she pretended to listen to Shikamaru talk about how troublesome everything is, when all she wanted to do was grab Gaara and... And what? Cry in his arms, kiss him, punch him? If she was honest it was probably all three.

'So. You like Gaara?' Shikamaru asked, Ino nearly choked on her can of Diet Cola. She wasn't expecting Shikamaru to be so blunt about such, delicate, things.

'W- what?! What made you say that?' Ino asked. Shikamaru glanced at her with a knowing smile on his lips. _Stupid genious_

'He's taken' she whispered, the feeling of unease returning to her stomach.

'Yeah, by a bitch' Shikamaru muttered. Ino smiled, so Shikamaru didn't like Matsuri either huh?

'Hey!' Gaara called in their direction making Ino and Shikamaru jump and turn around, Ino tried to wipe the guilt of her face, as if they hadn't just been bitching about his girlfriend.

'What?' Shikamaru asked. Gaara tossed a few packet of crisps over at them which Shikamaru caught, he tossed a packet to Naruto who caught it with his teeth. Ino was surprised that Choji didn't tackle them all for the snacks.

'Thanks!' Shikamaru said, 'Yum, salt and vinegar' he said as he popped a few crisps into his mouth. Ino set her crisp packet down, she really wasn't in the mood to eat anything. Her mind started to wander to the end of school. When she would meet up with Sasuke.

Xx

Before Ino knew it, school was over. It was time to meet up with Sasuke. She told Shino not to tell anyone about it. Ino knew that most of them would assist in escorting her, especially Naruto. The guy had a heart of gold, Ino had no idea how he was still single. Was this what it was like when you weren't popular.

Ino went to class after lunch, staying in the art room would be more difficult to slip away alone. Once Ino was at the bike shed she saw Sasuke already waiting. He looked anxious which pleased Ino. She walked over to him, once he saw her he smiled and pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

'Ino' Sasuke pulled away smiling at her. 'How've you been?' Ino felt a flicker of rage, how dare he? How dare he ask her how she is, when it was his fault that she was in this position in the first place. Ino took a step back from Sasuke glaring at him.

She felt her anger build up inside of her until it burst. She pushed Sasuke, almost making him fall over.

'How dare you ask me that!' Ino yelled, 'It is your fault my life is like this now!'

'Ino' Sasuke said, 'Listen to me' He walked towards her, his hands held on either side of his head in surrender.

'What!' Ino yelled. Sasuke grabbed Ino and pulled her into a rough kiss, Ino gasped causing Sasuke to deepen the kiss, one hand was grabbing her hair and the other was snaked around her waist. Ino pushed her hands against his chest to try and pry him away, but it was pointless.

Ino gave up, dropping her arms to the side, waiting until Sasuke was done. It was agony trying to seperate the thought of just giving in, that little part of her that just wanted to kiss him back. She felt her fingers twitch and then she pulled them into a fist, she needed to end this kiss, she needed to end it now.

BANG

Suddenly Sasuke was on the floor clutching his nose. Ino blinked, her fist was still at her side, how the hell did that just happen?

Just as suddenly Sasuke was lifted up and pinned by his throat to the chainlink fence by...

'Gaara!' Naruto exclaimed, Ino turned around to see Naruto sprinting towards them, followed by Matsuri and Shikamaru. Gaara didn't remove his hand, but tightened it and brought the other one up to the side of Sasuke's face.

'If you ever touch her again' Gaara growled dangerously, suddenly Ino was brought back to their first meeting, when he was just as aggressive with her. 'I will tear this pretty head of your shoulders and-'

'Stop it!' Matsuri yelled, 'What are you doing?!' Ino looked at the girl, the brunette looked visably upset and was looking at Gaara as if she had no idea who he was. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Gaara let him go. Sasuke jumped to his feet and glared at the redhead, his nose was bleeding freely Ino doubted it was broken though. Sasuke glanced from Ino to Gaara, his eyes narrowed, he noticed how the redhead stood in front of her now, protecting her... from him.

'Him?' He spat looking at Ino, 'You and him?' Sasuke walked away with a pfft, surprisingly Gaara and the others let him go. Ino glanced at Gaara but he was looking behind her at-

'No!' Matsuri yelled 'He's mine!' Matsuri rounded on Ino glaring at her, 'If you want to go back to Sasuke then go! But don't involve my boyfriend!' Ino blinked away the tears that were beginning to form and shook her head.

'I didn't' Ino said, 'I- I just wanted to hear him out! B-besides I didn't even tell anyone but Shino I was coming here!'

'That was stupid wasn't it!' Gaara spat at her, Ino turned around to look at him. Gaara had never looked as scary as he did right now. His green eyes were burning with fury that Ino was genuinely scared of him.

The fuming Gaara put a hand to his face trembling, Ino stretched her hand out automatically reaching out to Gaara. Matsuri walked over and pulled Gaara into an embrace. Naruto put a hand on Ino's shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Naruto asked her softly, Ino leaned into Naruto, putting her arms around him. Naruto returned the hug.

'You're okay' Naruto whispered. Ino snuzzled into him, enjoying the comfort.

'And I'm alone.' Shikamaru muttered. Ino broke from Naruto's embrace and laughed at Shikamaru's face. She threw a glance over at Gaara and Matsuri, they were still hugging. Matsuri was standing in front of Gaara so she couldn't see him, but he still looked very tense.

Naruto and Shikamaru broke into conversation about the party.

'What should we bring?' Naruto asked 'I'm thinking beer.'

'Ew!' Matsuri exclaimed, 'I hate beer! Lets get vodka and some mixers'

'I agree with Matsuri' Ino said, 'That way everyone will be happy' Matsuri looked at Ino, but didn't say anything much to Ino's relief. Ino really didn't want to get into anything with Matsuri at the minute. Shikamaru yawned.

'That's it, let's go' Shikamaru said, 'Gaara, Naruto you coming? Sorry girls it's guys night.'

'More like gays night.' Matsuri smirked, she leaned over and planted a kiss on Gaara's cheek. The guys bid farewell to Ino and Matsuri and left, Gaara left without saying a word to Ino, much to her annoyance. Ino went to walk the other way when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Matsuri holding her.

'Can we talk?' She asked.

Xx

Ino found herself sitting in a cafe with Matsuri, the girl had been quiet from the moment they sat down, Ino didn't understand why though. Nothing was going on between her and Gaara. Matsuri ordered a Mocha frappachino and Ino just had a hot chocolate. She was currently stirring the cream and marshmallows around the top of the cup.

'I want you to stay away from Gaara' Matsuri said. Ino sighed, _Knew this was coming._

'Matsuri listen-' Ino began setting down her spoon.

'No you listen' Matsuri snapped interrupting her. 'It took me a long time to get where I am now with Gaara and I am not going to let you ruin us.'

Ino smirked, 'I see' she replied placing her chin ontop of her intwined hands. 'You're threatened by me.' Ino looked straight at the brunette. Matsuri looked furious, Ino snorted at her.

'Gaara is my friend,' she continued standing up shooting a glare at Matsuri. 'I do not take that lightly.' Ino turned to leave, Matsuri didn't move or try to stop her.

'One more thing' she said, her back still to Matsuri. 'I can hang out with Gaara whenever I please. Alone or not. If I hear you're hasstling him I will make you regret it.'

Matsuri hmphed a reply and Ino left the cafe feeling quite pleased with herself.

Xx

Gaara closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he had so many thoughts running through his mind. Matsuri, Ino, Sasuke. People were a real pain in the ass, he was beginning to think he would be better off without the lot of them.

The sofa bed that Gaara was currently stretched out of was surprising comfortable. Shikamaru definitely knew comfort. He and Naruto were currently away to get Kiba, Choji and Shino. Naruto told Gaara to stay because he quote, 'still extremely pissed. I wouldn't want you killing Choji because he eats too loud.'

'I'm back!' Naruto called, 'Kiba had to walk his dog but he says he will call later.'

Gaara looked at Naruto wishing he could tell him how little he cared right now. Naruto walked over to Gaara's legs and knocked them aside to make room for himself, commenting that Gaara was taking up all the room. Gaara kicked Naruto's side in mock irritation.

Naruto reached behind the sofa and brought up an Xbox controller, turning on the Xbox Naruto started playing some fighting game that Gaara didn't know.

'So' Naruto said, 'Ino-'

'No' Gaara replied firmly turning his gaze to the ceiling and frowning.

'What do you mean no?'

'Don't go there.'

Naruto sighed, 'I care about Ino' he said turning around to look at Gaara, who glared back at the blonde.

'I am worried about that Sasuke guy you know?' Naruto continued, he squinted his eyes at Gaara, as if he was suddenly thinking of something. 'Can you try and not let Matsuri come between you and Ino?' Naruto asked.

'Shouldn't that be the other way around.' Gaara said. Naruto continued to stare at Gaara with a serious expression on his face. Gaara sat up and leaned into Naruto's face.

'I will' he said. Naruto smiled, he leaned in and kissed Gaara playfully on the mouth. Gaara brought his foot up and kicked his friend away from him.

'Idiot.' he muttered.

'Oh Gaara!' Naruto exclaimed, 'You know you want me.' Naruto leaned back beaming at his best friend who had returned back to his position.

'Gaara?' Naruto questioned, 'This past month has been crazy hasn't it? I do hope that you and Matsuri are okay?' Gaara didn't miss the tone of Naruto's voice, he never did much like his girlfriend.

'I love her and she loves me' Gaara said in a final sort of tone.

'Fine' Naruto said rolling his eyes. For all he cared Matsuri could go to hell. _Beep Beep_ Gaara rolled over on his side so he could fish his phone out of his pocket.

'That's the fifteenth text you have got this night.' Naruto said his blue eyes narrowing at the redheads phone.

'She's worried' Gaara said smirking slightly, 'I think my little fight with Sasuke got her all wound up.'

'Well there's one way to get her to unwind.' Kiba announced as he walked into the room. 'If you catch my drift' he added winking at Gaara. Naruto laughed as Kiba dropped in beside the two. Gaara heard Akamaru his dog, bark. He assumed that the dog was in the kitchen, Shikamaru's family were always happy to give the pooch some food and water.

_Beep Beep_. Gaara looked down at this phone to see another text.

_Stay away from Ino. Or else. I'm Serious_.

It was from Matsuri. Gaara muttered something under his breath and got up, he walked outside to the balcony and leaned on the railing. His feelings were so confusing. He was with Matsuri, she was the one to bring him out of his shell and introduce him to Naruto. And there was that other, arrangement. So why was he thinking of Ino?

He had only really known the girl a month, but there was something about her that he couldn't help himself, he just had to be around her. He wondered why his stomach flipped everytime he thought of her. His inner voice told him to stay hostle, keep his distance... But he felt like he needed to protect her.

_Shit_ Gaara thought _I'm in tr__ouble here._

**Another chapter down :) I am having so much fun with with story**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I NEEDED to get this chapter done and out of the way, the next one is the turning point in the story. It's already written so I should have it out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Xx

Ino ran down the hall, she was late, so late! She sprinted up the corridor to Chemistry, Ino stopped, clutching her chest trying to catch her breath. She cursed Gaara, this was all that stupid redhead's fault.

_20 minutes earlier_

Lying on the grass outside Ino smiled slightly at the feeling of the wind brushing her hair. It was breaktime and Kiba suggested the gang sit outside because and she quoted Autumn is beautiful this time of year.

Shino was sitting at an ant hill, examining the ants. Ino felt a twinge of fear at the thought of all those ants crawling around. Insects were so gross. Of course Ino was a good friend and listened intently when Shino talked about his bug friends.

Kiba was sitting near Shino, it sounded like they were talking about bugs. Shikamaru was leaning against the tree, napping obviously. Gaara was lying on his back, his hands behind his head. His head was tilted to the side and he was talking to Naruto, who was lying the same way Gaara was. Matsuri was lying with her head on Gaara's reading Wuthering Heights, _so typical..._

Ino was lying inbetween Shino and Kiba and Naruto and Gaara. Suddenly the bell rang and the group groaned simutaneously in a typical school sucks fashion.

Ino had Chemistry now, she hated it. Her partner was Sakura, and her other old friends Tenten and Hinata were at her table also. Up until now she was able to successfully ditch but Tsunade called her into her office yesterday saying that she was concerned about her, that she was missing her classes and her grades were slipping. It was obvious that she seen the video.

Ino waved goodbye as she walked to Chemistry, she was the only one in the group who was in the north wing of the school. As she reached the bottom of the green, something grabbed her arm she turned around to see Gaara standing there holding her arm.

'Gaara,' Ino said smiling at the redhead, 'Hi.'

Gaara stared at her, his face was serious but his eyes danced with an emotion that Ino could not place.

'Ino,' Gaara began, 'We can't be friends.' Ino blinked. _Did he just say that? Really?_

'Why?' Ino asked, she wished that her tone didn't betray how hurt she was. Gaara looked over Ino's shoulder, shifted slightly and then looked down at his feet.

'I, I just find you annoying,' Gaara said, he lifted his head to look at Ino his eyes narrowing, 'You may be friends with Naruto and everyone else, but me and Matsuri just aren't fans.'

'Oh of course!' Ino exclaimed loudly throwing her arms in the air in exasparation, 'God if Matsuri doesn't like me then obviously her little bitch can't like me either!'

Gaara glared at her, obviously not liking the little name. Ino rolled her eyes:

'God you are such a Katy Perry song.' Ino said smiling cruelly at the redhead. Gaara made a tsk sound and turned around to walk away. He walked five steps before talking again:

'One more thing,' He added, 'Please, don't stop hanging out with us. Naruto wouldn't like that.' Ino tsked, of course she wouldn't. These new friends of hers meant a lot to her, even more than her old ones. Gaara was one of these friends.

'Whatever Gaara.' Ino said walking away, she didn't have to turn around to know that Gaara was staring after her.

As Ino walked into the school she headed straight into the girl's bathroom. Ino opened the first cubicle and went in and locked the door. She sat on the toilet and burst into tears. The feelings of rejection by Gaara were just too painful to hold in.

She hated Matsuri, not because she had Gaara, but who she made him into. Some lovestruck puppy that followed her everywhere and did her bidding. Images of herself and Gaara alone danced in her mind.

Ino grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed her face. Bending over Ino grabbed her mirror out of her bag and checked her makeup, it was fine thank god for waterproof mascara. Ino sighed and placed her mirror back into her bag and checked her phone.

'Shit!' she exclaimed, 'I'm late for class!'

Ino shook her head as it was going over the last fifteen minutes. Satisfied that her breath was back she began sprinting to class again.

Once Ino entered the class she apologised to her teacher, and went to her usual table and sat down. Not even bothering to give her ex friends the evil eye. She sat in silence as she tried to block out the other girl's gossiping. _God was I this annoying?_ she asked herself.

Ino sighed and began doodling in her notebook. Half an hour past by uneventfully, her teacher talked some shit about Chemists or something uninteresting. Ino found it harder to try and blank out Sakura bitching about some poor girl. Ino tried to concentrate on her plan to kill Gaara, currently she was thinking about where to bury the body.

Suddenly the door opened and a certain redhead walked into her class. _Oh_ _come on!_

Gaara walked over to her teacher and handed her a note, they were talking about something. Ino was too far away to hear the conversation. Suddenly her teacher turned Gaara around to face the class.

'This is Gaara' she announced, 'I'm sure most of you know him, he's in your year. Anyway he has been moved up to our class. Gaara, there's a seat behind Miss Yamanaka.' Ino swore in her head, why oh why was this happening.

Gaara moved to the seat without even looking her way. Once he walked past her table, once he past Sakura leaned towards her friends:

'Oh my God! How hot is he!' She gushed to Tenten and Hinata. Tenten nodded grinning and Hinata's face turned as red as a strawberry. Ino felt a twinge of annoyance, Gaara wasn't some show dog. Ino stared at the ceiling as she indured ten more minutes of Sakura and Tenten talking about the red head.

Finally after Tenten wondering if Gaara was a natural redhead, Ino snapped:

'Stop talking about him' Ino sighed causing the girls to turn around and look at her. Sakura raised her eyebrow, wondering why Ino was acting this way. Why did she care?

'Why?' Sakura asked, 'It's just harmless gushing,' Tenten nodded agreeing with the pink haired girl.

'He has a girlfriend.' Ino growled, not knowing why she cared about her other ex friend so much. Sakura gave Ino a 'give me a break' look and returned to her conversation about the redhead. Ino resisted the urge to slap her right in the face.

Gaara was mildly amused at the bickering match between the girls. It was nice to hear Ino talk about him. The way his name rolled off her tongue was.. Well he couldn't describe it. When it came to Ino he had no words, she was the opposite of Matsuri, she was-

'Gaara!' The teacher shouted. Gaara looked up to see the teacher frowning at him, she obviously was asking him a question.

'Ino was distracting me.' He stated. Well it wasn't exactly a lie. The teacher blinked, shocked at the accusation. Ino turned around to glare at the redhead, her blue eyes were flames.

'What did you say!' Ino yelled turning around to glare at the redhead. Gaara glared back at her.

'You were distracting me!' Gaara yelled back. Ino blinked shocked at Gaara's uncharacteristic yelling, why the hell was he acting all crazy, if anyone was allowed to be crazy it was her. Sakura and Tenten were looking at the couple, there faces were of shock and amusement. Hinata looked like she was about to faint, she hated conflict.

'Right!' the teacher yelled, 'You two, Tsuande's office, now!' Ino groaned as she leaned over and grabbed her backpack. She stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder storming out of the room not sparing a glance at anyone.

As Ino stormed down the hall she was aware of Gaara sulking behind her, Turning around on her heel she blocked the boy from walking. Gaara stopped inches away from Ino assulting her with his scent. Gaara sighed and looked down at Ino.

'Move.' he commanded, Ino shook her head and put her right hand on her hip, she pointed her other finger at Gaara.

'You have been so moody with me these past two days.' She growled 'All because of her. It's always about-'

'It's not about her' Gaara said moving closer to Ino and swatting her hand away. Ino took a step back as Gaara invaded her personal space.

'It's about me' He said, 'You're... distracting to me, and I can't risk that.'

Ino felt saddness wash over her. Her and Gaara's friendship was over wasn't it? It was sad because she felt that it was only beginning to blossom. That there was something here that neither of them could shake.

'Gaara' Ino said, placing a hand on his chest, 'Please... I need you in my life.'

'Well I don't need you in mine.' Gaara said as he pushed past Ino and proceeded to walk to Tsunade's. Ino glared at the back of him as he walked away.

Ino smiled into herself, Gaara was playing games with her, even if he did not know it and Ino was not going to lose.

Xx

I **can't wait until the next chapter! Thankyou to all who have reviewed, followed and read my story. I hope you are enjoying it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hopefully I get internet soon, life would be so much easier and I will be able to update more often. I hope you all have liked the story so far, I am having so much fun writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warnings: This chapter can be a bit explict, language and all that. It's not explict enough to be rated M though, not yet.**

Xx

'No.' Naruto said. The idea was insane. No way.

'Please.'

'No!' Naruto said firmly.

'Please!' Ino begged jumping up from Naruto's bed. The blonde boy turned around to face Ino, placing an empty coat hanger into his wardrobe.

'Seriously,' Naruto said, 'You want me and you to go to this party together?' Ino nodded, Naruto sighed, knowing exactly why Ino was asking him to do this. Gaara came to Naruto's house last night fuming, saying how impossible Ino was being and how she couldn't just take no for an answer. All the while Naruto was smiling to himself as he was listening to his best friend go on and on about this girl.

'Fine,' Naruto agreed, 'It's not like Gaara's going to kill me or anything.'

'Why would he?' Ino giggled clapping her hands together, 'Yay!' she cheered. 'Look,' Ino said suddenly looking serious, 'I love you, I do. It's just I really want-'

'To make Gaara jealous?' Naruto said, guessing correctly, 'And it's because I love you that I said yes.'

'Naruto' Ino said biting her lip, 'Do, do you have feelings for me? Because if you do-' Ino trailed off as she sat down on his bed. Naruto sighed and plopped down beside the other blonde.

'I have a feeling that our relationship, ' He began, 'Well it's more than friends, more than lovers and soulmates. The bond that we have, well it's forever.' Naruto said leaning over and kissing Ino on the forehead. Ino smiled back at him.

'You could have just said no' She teased playfully shoving him, Naruto laughed.

'So, Gaara?' Naruto asked. Ino looked into Naruto's blue eyes, she seen the goodness to honest friendship shining in them. Those eyes were so different to Gaara's.

'Yes,' Ino replied, 'Gaara.'

'Finally you admit it!' Naruto exclaimed, 'You two have been dancing around each other for a month now.'

'He is with her though.' Ino said, Naruto frowned and got up off the bed and walked to the wardrobe, he began looking in it for an outfit to wear.

'Ino.' Naruto called turning around and looking at her, his face was serious. In fact Ino had never seen it looking as serious as he was right now.

'Yeah?' Ino replied tilting her head, 'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Come here I need to tell you something.'

Xx

Gaara stared out of the window watching the rain trickle down the pane. He was waiting for Matsuri to finish putting on her make-uo, she was putting on some eye gunk that he really didn't care for.

Gaara looked down at his phone to see a new couple new texts, opening it he seen one was from Kiba, he was already at the party and probably already drunk. Naruto text him a winky smiley. Gaara frowned, Naruto and his emotes. He heard Matsuri call him, stating that she was ready. Gaara nodded and left the room letting Matsuri catch up to him.

The party was not far from Gaara's. In fact it was three streets away. Gaara groaned as he seen the house, he really wasn't up for tonight, not after just finishing his friendship with Ino.

'Gaara?' Matsuri asked, Gaara stopped and looked at her.

'What?' He asked frowning. What could she want now, she already had both of his testicles. Matsuri held out her hand and Gaara begrudgedly accepted. They walked the remainder of the way holding hands.

Once they entered the party Gaara let go off her hand and went to find Naruto. Matsuri frowned but turned to go talk to Shino. She knew that Gaara was pissed at her because of the text she had sent him, but she had to do something. She sighed and began talking to Shino, he always cheered her up.

Gaara walked around the corner to see Naruto, and Ino... Holding hands? Once Naruto seen Gaara he gave him a sly grin while Ino refused to meet his gaze. Gaara looked over his shoulder looking at nothing in particular, he was just giving himself time to calm down before he ended up beating Naruto into a bloody pulp. No he mustn't do that.

'What the hell!' Kiba exclaimed, popping out of nowhere and leaning on Gaara looking at Naruto and Ino with bloodshot eyes. Gaara wrinkled his nose as his friend stunk of beer and perfume. 'You two?' Kiba asked giving a wolfish grin.

'Yeah!' Naruto beamed, 'It just came out of nowhere.' Naruto planted a kiss on Ino's cheek causing Gaara to reject his recent decision.

He turned and headed to the direction of the kitchen. It was crowded, Gaara felt sorry for the idiot who threw this party, this will be a bitch to clean up later.

'Gaara!' Matsuri called walking into the kitchen, 'I've been looking for you. Here' she handed him a red plastic cup. Gaara took the cup and gulped it all down, hating Naruto was thirsty work, he tasted cherries with a hint of vodka.

'Thanks,' He muttered walking away. Matsuri smiled after him, knowing that she just had to give him a few days to calm down. She walked out of the room and continued her conversation with Shino, who decided to remain the designated driver for the group.

The music was pumping so loud that Gaara couldn't hear himself think. Right now he was sort of glad, he didn't want to think. He was pissed. Pissed off at Naruto, at Ino, at Matsuri, and at that dick, Gaara passed a brunette haired guy who was singing loudly to nobody in particular, as he passed he grabbed the guys drink out of his hand and downed it, whisky, Gaara licked his lips. With this liquid courage Gaara walked over to Naruto.

'I need to talk to you.' He growled. Naruto whispered something to Ino and followed him. Gaara motioned for Naruto to follow him up the stairs, which he did gingerly. Once they passed the first room in the hallway Gaara turned around and pushed him into the room.

'Hey!' Naruto exclaimed stumbling on the ground. Gaara walked into the room and closed the door, his face was like stone.

'Explain.' Gaara commanded in an emotionless tone. Naruto glared at him;

'Don't use that emotionless crap with me!' Naruto spat, 'It won't work.' Gaara stormed over and grabbed Naruto by his shirt pulling his friends face close to his. He looked positively alarming.

'What the hell are you doing with her?!' Gaara yelled, 'Ino?! Are you kidding me?! You know how I feel about her!' Gaara stopped talking as he realised what he had just said. Naruto grinned at Gaara like a Cheshire cat at his friends confession.

'Ah ha!' He exclaimed wriggling so Gaara would loosen his grip, 'I knew you liked her, it worked!' Gaara let Naruto go and pushed him, frowning at the annoying blonde.

'You know very well why I can't end it with Matsuri. My father-'

'Your father will kill you for ruining this business opportunity I get it,' Naruto said rolling his eyes, 'But seriously how is you ending up married to Matsuri going to help.'

'She is an heir to her father's legacy at Shiro, as I am at Suna. Our union will merge the two cities.' Gaara explained sighing.

'Sound's stupid if you ask me, you don't even live in Suna with your dad you live here with your siblings.' Naruto sighed and put his hands on top of the redheads shoulders.

'Do what you want to do.' Naruto said smiling at his friend.

'I can't' Gaara said blowing him off, 'Without this business we would be ruined.' Naruto and Gaara stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto burst out laughing.

'We never get this serious,' Naruto laughed, 'Well that's a lie, you're serious all the time.'

'Well, well,' A voice came from the doorway. Gaara and Naruto looked around to see Sasuke smirking at them. 'I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship.' Upon seeing who it was Gaara went to attack Sasuke but Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back.

'Wow!' Sasuke exclaimed stepping back grinning at the red head, 'Down boy!' He teased.

Gaara scowled at Sasuke and then shrugged Naruto off. Naruto stepped forward so he was side by side with Gaara.

'What do you want?' Gaara spat. Sasuke held up his hands in mock surrender, his face was still smug,

'This is my room,' He explained, 'I am just in here to get a shirt, as you can see some idiot spilled something on this one.' Sasuke walked over towards his wardrobe and pulled out a navy shirt. He began to undress, not caring about the other two in the room.

'So how is my Ino doing?' Sasuke asked, turning around to look at the two, 'I am sorry that my little joke got out of hand.'

'Joke?!' Naruto exclaimed, 'You humiliated her for a joke?!'

Sasuke smiled, 'I did it for Sakura.' He said.

'What?!' Gaara spat, 'How is backstabbing her best friend-'

'We all know how this school works,' Sasuke grinned, 'Looks and popularity are everything. We must fight to get to the top to get the best. Not that I should have to tell you two this, you didn't end up where you are for doing nothing.'

Sasuke walked over so he was standing in front of Naruto and Gaara, 'We all know Colleges will be looking at potential students this year. I simply needed to give Sakura an edge. Besides Ino needed to be brought down a peg.' He explained grinning. Gaara glared at him, wanting to wipe that stupid smile off his face for good.

'That's sick!' Naruto spat, 'Let Sakura get in on her own merits.' Sasuke shrugged and left the room wishing the two a good time. Naruto turned to face Gaara who was oddly quiet, and more surprisingly didn't try to kill Sasuke.

'Should we tell her?' Naruto asked Gaara, 'Knowing the truth might make her feel better.' Gaara thought about this for a moment before replying;

'No' Gaara decided, 'I can't see how it would do any good.'

The two remained in Sasuke's room for a while talking. They both decided that telling Ino would do more harm than good, especially because the reason behind it was completely ridiculous. Once Gaara and Naruto calmed down they walked out into the hall. It was strange, something was definitely wrong here.

'It's quiet.' Gaara and Naruto said in unison. The boys looked at each other and their faces paled, they broke into a sprint down the hall. Gaara turned and jumped down the half the stairs just as Naruto ran into the wall.

'Naruto!' Gaara called looking up at the blonde who was in a heap on the floor. Naruto jumped to his feet.

'I'm fine!' he called. Suddenly the silence was broken by shouts and yells.

'Hey!' Shikamaru called running into the hall, it looked like he had a black eye forming on his right eye. He looked up at the pair standing on the stairs, 'Where the hell have you been?! Have you seen Ino?!'

'Why? What's going on?!' Gaara asked his eyes narrowing.

'It seems that Sasuke decided to show the party their little video.'

'WHAT?!' Naruto screamed, 'That bastard!'

'How did the fight break out?' Gaara asked, deciding to be as calm as possible.

'Kiba and Choji attacked Sasuke once they realised what the video was, and then all hell broke loose. Ino was beside me, but I lost her.'

'Why is everyone still calm!' Naruto yelled. Suddenly Sasuke ran into the hall followed by his friends Kimimaro and Neji. Neji yelled something and grabbed Shikamaru. Naruto yelled in anger and frustration and jumped at Neji, while Shikamaru ended up in a headlock by Sasuke.

Gaara was about to jump on Sasuke when Kiba jumped on him instead;

'Go find Ino!' Gaara heard Naruto yell, 'I think she left the party!' Well that escalated quickly,

Gaara didn't need telling twice, he bolted to the front door and ran outside. Looking around he squinted into the darkness hoping and praying that she hadn't gone too far.

'Ino!' Gaara yelled into the darkness. He ran into the street shouting her name, she couldn't have gone far. Suddenly, he seen her in the distance, she was sitting on the pavement at the corner of the street under a street light. She was drinking from a bottle and Gaara guessed it wasn't soda. He let out a sigh of relief and ran down to her.

'Ino!' he shouted when he was a few feet away.

'Gaara!' Ino squealed happily, 'Hey good buddy, ol' pal!' Gaara bent down beside Ino,

'Are you okay?' He asked, Ino smelled strongly of alcohol, how long had she been out here? Ino threw her arms up in the air towards Gaara.

'H-help me up!' She demanded, Gaara leaned in and lifted Ino onto his shoulders. He looked down to see that Ino's phone must of fallen out of her pocket, he bent down and using his free hand picked it up and put it into his pocket.

'Come on,' He said, 'I'll take you home.'

'Nooooo' Ino whined in Gaara's ear, 'I can't go home like this, my dad would kill me!'

'Fine,' Gaara said sighing, 'I live close by.'

'Yay sleepover!' Ino exclaimed before passing out.

Xx

Once Gaara entered his front door he set the now asleep Ino on the bench in the hall.

'Temari!' He called, 'I need help!'

Temari came into the hall, her blonde hair which was usually pulled into four pigtails was down around her shoulders, an indicator that she was about to go to bed. She looked from her younger brother to the drunken girl on the bench.

'Do I want to know?' Temari asked. Gaara explained the situation to his sister, who smirked.

'Okay. So what to we do with her?' Temari asked.

'I don't know!' Gaara groaned in frustration, 'What do you do with a drunk girl?'

'Plenty' Kankuro, Gaara's brother, said walking into the room grinning.

'Leave!' Gaara and Temari shouted in unison. Kankuro held his hands up in the air in surrender. Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out Ino's phone that he had taken earlier;

'Sent a text to her father, say she's staying with a friend.' Gaara said. Kankuro nodded grinning. Temari and Gaara grabbed Ino and helped her up onto her feet. Ino lifted her head and mumbled drunkenly about something incoherent.

Gaara bent down to hear what she was saying, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Temari and Gaara carried Ino up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Temari let Ino go and walked over towards the bath, she bent over and turned on the cold water letting it run into the bath. Temari then turned and walked over to Ino, she pulled the young girl from Gaara and began to undress her.

'What are you doing?!' Gaara exclaimed looking away at once. Temari laughed,

'Relax Gaara, I'm only stripping her down to her underwear.' Gaara continued to look the other way until Temari asked him to help her get Ino into the bath. Temari held Ino by her arms while Gaara grabbed her legs.

As Gaara and Temari dropped Ino into the bath she squealed as she hit the icy water. Ino sobered up immediately and looked around the room. She found herself in an unfamilar bathroom with Gaara and some blonde girl she assumed was his sister Temari.

Gaara smirked as Ino shrieked and covered up her half naked body with her arms.

'Are you insane!' She yelled

'Well that's my job done.' Temari grinned, 'See you later Ino.' Ino nodded as she blushed crimson red. Once Temari left the room Ino started to laugh at the strangeness of this current situation.

'Can you believe this night?' Ino asked laughing. Gaara surpressed the smile that was threatening to break out.

'No I cannot.' he replied, leaning on the opposite wall of the bathroom. Ino moved and turned on the hot water, she was starting to lose feeling in her toes. Gaara watched Ino as she started to relax in the bath, he looked as she closed her eyes and sighed.

'Are you okay?' Gaara asked thinking of the video. Ino turned and looked at him with a forlorn expression on her face. Gaara backed off the wall and walked towards Ino, grabbing a towel off the rack as he passed.

Gaara kneeled down beside Ino, he moved his hand and turned off the hot water, his eyes skimming Ino as he did so.

'You know, when you left the party, everyone got into a fight.' Gaara said, Ino stared at him without saying anything.

'We fought for you,' He continued, 'And will we do it again, you are our friend and we love you. In fact I am going to say to Matsuri tomorrow that she just has to deal with us being friends. Because-'

Gaara felt Ino grab his shirt and pull him close to her, he lost his balance and toppled into the water ontop of her.

'I-Ino!' Gaara spluttered placing his hands on either side of Ino, 'What are you-'

Gaara was interrupted by Ino grabbing Gaara by his hair on the back of his head and pulling him into a rough kiss. He gasped and Ino deepened the kiss running her fingers through his hair.

Gaara moaned and responded to the kiss placing one hand on the back of Ino's head and moving his knee inbetween Ino's legs to hold her in place. Ino moaned at the friction caused by his movements.

She was making out with Gaara. Ino felt giddy and light headed, as if she was still drunk. She probably was. Ino wrapped her right leg around Gaara's lower back bringing him closer to her, their tongues dancing in a battle of dominance. Warmth started to spread to her lower body.

Ino broke the kiss. The pair stared at each other in silence, the only noise was their pointing and the swishing of the water.

'W-what happens now?' Ino asked breathelessly. Gaara leaned down and passionately kissed Ino, who flung her arms around his neck, smiling.

Xx

**A/N I am in love with this chapter, so much happens in it. I am so glad to all who have reviewed and favourited so far you really make my day.**

**I am getting internet soon so I will be updating in a few days, as well as going back and making sure all mistakes are taken care off. 'Till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I finally have internet! I am seriously so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly **

**Warning: Foul language and some sexy bits that prudes may not like**

**Xx**

The sun was warm on her face as she slowly began to regain consciousness, in those brief peaceful seconds Ino imagined where she was, in her soft warm bed with her teddy bear carelessly thrown to the ground in her sleep. When suddenly a familiar scent hit her, but it wasn't her scent.

Ino opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her room at all, but an unfamiliar one, looking around the room she realized who it belonged to. Gaara. The room was so obviously his, it was plain and neat. Cream walls and wooden floor, with a pine wardrobe and chest of drawers and a double bed with a navy duvet on it that matched the curtains.

Ino looked down the realization that she was currently in Gaara's bed, with no clothes, on hit her. Then she remembered last night with a gut clenching feeling of guilt and dread.

_Flashback_

Ino broke the kiss between them after what seemed like an eternity, the pair lay there in the cool water panting for what seemed like another eternity, finally Ino spoke:

'I-I'ts cold,' Ino said, not able to suppress the shiver that emerged, she wasn't lying it was freezing. Gaara blinked and then frowned down at Ino as if he had just seen her. Gaara grunted something and got up, the water in his jeans made then sag down so low that Ino could already see the outline of his…

With one arm Gaara pulled Ino up and out of her perverted thoughts, Ino blushed crimson as Gaara handed her the towel and began to tear off his own wet clothes. _Great_ Ino thought, _All I need is for him to be half naked as well._

'Come on,' Gaara said holding out his hand for Ino, 'I'll get us some dry clothes.' Ino walked beside Gaara deciding not to take his hand, she didn't want to confuse things between them even more, and unnecessary handholding is a recipe for disaster. Although the more Ino thought about it, her and Gaara equaled disaster the moment they met.

Gaara led Ino down the hall and into the last room, upon opening it Ino could tell this was Gaara's room, but honestly was not paying too much attention to it all. Her mind was racing, why did she do that? What are they going to do now? Is Gaara mad?

As if to answer her question Gaara, with a pair of sweat pants on, sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed putting his hands up to his face. Ino shifted nervously, he seemed so tense and angry, not that she really blamed him… he did just cheat on his girlfriend.

'Gaara.' Ino called out to him but no response, Ino took a deep breath and tried again, still nothing. Ino felt a vein in her temple begin to throb, yes he is pissed off but there's no need to ignore her.

'Hey!' Ino shouted, 'Don't pretend that I'm not here!'

'I'm not.' Came Gaara's blunt reply, Ino tutted.

'Fine Gaara, I understand but we need to-'

Suddenly Gaara stood up and turned to face Ino, his expression was unreadable. Ino watched as he began to walk towards her, saying nothing. Ino swallowed, trying, yet again, to get her point across:

'Look Gaara we need to talk about what we are going to do about-'

'Shut up.' He snapped coming closer and closer to the blonde.

'Excuse me!'

'Just. Just shut up.' Gaara said, he grabbed Ino and pulled her into a passionate kiss, grabbing the towel wrapped around her body and throwing it on the ground in the process. Ino responded to the kiss almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Gaara moaned and moved his arms down her sides to her thighs, he then grabbed her legs and moved them around his waist using his strength to keep Ino in place.

Ino moaned as Gaara pressed himself to her, causing wonderful friction. She found herself fumbling with the strings on his sweat pants while he carelessly unhooked her bra. The next thing Ino knew she was on the bed and Gaara was on top of her, it started with him exploring her body with his hands, then his lips, then his tongue.

Before Ino knew it the pair of them where shedding the remainder of their clothes and making love, Ino couldn't stop the moans and screams coming from her mouth, she felt as though she wasn't even in her own body anymore, she had never felt such wonderful ecstasy. And then the last thing she remembered was she soft kisses that they shared before Gaara pulled Ino close to him and began playing with her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

_End flashback_

Ino went to move and she felt the familiar sensation of pain and stiffness. Suddenly a horrible realization came crashing down on her. Gaara was not here. Her thoughts went immediately to the last time she was like this, and then she thought about last night, the party and the video being shown, again! What if she had another tape going around?

No. Ino shook that negative thought away, Gaara wasn't a snake like Sasuke. He was nice. Well actually no he wasn't. He was a dick. Like Sasuke! Oh God! Ino buried her head in the Gaara scented pillow and cursed her life. Why, oh, why did she have to do stupid things with stupid boys?

_Knock, Knock._

Ino looked up in time to see Gaara enter the room. He was fully dressed, wearing a nice black polo shirt with dark blue ripped jeans and black converse. He was holding a several shopping bags in his hands. Upon seeing that Ino was awake he smiled.

'I didn't think you would be up yet,' He said sincerely, 'I went out to get a few things.' Gaara sat down on the bed and handed Ino one of the bags. She opened it to see a new dressing gown and pajamas. As well as several tops and jeans.

'What's all this for?' She asked bewildered. Gaara laughed, Ino looked at him, his laugh may have been the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

'It's clothes. Isn't that the going rate for most women?' Gaara said smirking.

'Actually,' Ino said pushing the bag away, 'I'm an old fashioned gal, I like money myself.' Ino laughed and pulled the bag back, 'Thank you' Ino said looking at Gaara but he was already digging through another bag.

'Here.' He said pulling out two hot drinks, with lids on, and croissants.

'Breakfast in bed, you spoil me' Ino said helping herself. Gaara sat and watched Ino munch away happily on her breakfast while he sipped his coffee.

'So,' He said after she was done, 'What are we going to do?' He asked looking at her. Ino looked at Gaara for a few seconds before sighing.

'Nothing.' She said.

'Nothing?' Gaara repeated.

'Yes. Nothing.'

Gaara frowned, he didn't get Ino at all. Ino grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled it to her heart.

'I know, about this whole business deal, I, I just can't come between you and your family that way.'

'It's just money Ino. We can find another way to-'

'In this economy, are you crazy?' Ino said laughing. Gaara didn't reply, he just sat in silence. Ino wondered if he was feeling as heartbroken as she was right now, because it really, really was a shitty feeling. Gaara pulled away from Ino and got up to move off the bed.

'I want you Ino. I was going to break it off with Matsuri but apparantly, that's not what you want at all is it.' Ino could tell from his tone that he was hurting and it broke her heart thinking about it. But she couldn't do that.

'Gaara-' Ino began reaching out to him,

'Don't bother Ino. I don't want to hear it.' And with that Gaara left the room. Ino waited for a while to see if he would return but he didn't. Ino got up and found her clothes and the foot of the bed, she got dressed and left the room leaving the shopping bag under the bed.

Xx

The weekend was uneventful after that, Naruto had obviously wasted no time in grilling Gaara about what had happened after the party, who had caved and told him everything. That's why Ino spent four hours on the phone at one in the morning to a whiny blonde who was complaining that he didn't know immediately after it had happened.

After Ino begged him to not tell a soul, to which Naruto said he had no intention to do so anyway and was deeply offended by the mere thought of it, Ino explained her side of the story as well, apparently Gaara's opinion differed from Ino's quite a bit.

'He's just hurt' Naruto said to her, 'He will cool down and things will be the same as always.'

Oh how right Naruto was.

Gaara had resumed his usual dickish attitude to her almost more than usual, with Matsuri had taken with absolute delight that she felt that anytime with Gaara had to be spent with them making out, much to Ino's annoyance.

It was break time and the gang where in their usual abandoned room, Naruto was currently trying to beat Shikamaru at chess, he had no mission. Kiba, Shino Choji were still discussing the party, with emphasis on the big fight that happened afterwards.

'Hey guys,' Ino called from her spot over at the window, 'I want to thank you all for being such good friends to me. Sticking up for me that night, it means a lot to me.'

'They wouldn't need to stick up for you if you weren't such a huge slut in the first place.' Gaara said before anyone else could speak. Naruto glared daggers at the redhead while the rest of the guys rubbed the back of their heads. Gaara had been in such a bad mood ever since the day after the party, Kiba especially wanted to stay away from his bad side.

'I know. I sleep with the most repulsive guys, I have severe issues.' Ino droned out sarcastically. The glare she received from Gaara was so filled with fury that she was surprised that she didn't burst into flames.

Naruto saved the day by jumping in and telling everyone about the new Ramen shop that had opened a few miles away in the next town over.

'It's amazing!' He declared, 'We should all go.'

'I have my dad's old van, we could all go up there this weekend?' Shino suggested.

'But it's Wednesday!' Naruto whinned, 'It means we're going to have to wait forever!'

'Stop complaining Naruto, it's a great idea' Ino smiled. Everyone else agreed but Matsuri who wrinkled her nose,

'Ew that old Scooby Doo van, really?' Matsuri complained, the group turned to glare at her, before anyone could retort Gaara pulled Matsuri close to him.

'He's the only one who can drive sweetie' Gaara said nuzzling into Matsuri, Ino resisted the urge to throw the nearest thing to her at the blonde. Too bad, it was a stapler, could have done some damage.

'Oh hey!' Kiba exclaimed, 'Did you guys hear the news, the school is doing a talent school this year, me and Akamaru are entering.'

This caused a buzz of excitement through the group. Naruto was suggesting he go on and eat as much instant ramen as he could, Shino was going to go on with his bug collection and Choji was trying to convince Naruto to do a double act.

'Hey Ino,' Matsuri called, 'I hope you're not thinking of entering, we've already seen enough of your talents.'

'Are you sure? I'm pretty sure Gaara wouldn't mind, he's already a fan.' Ino bit back, she said the words without really thinking of the consequences. Matsuri shot up from her desk.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' She screamed, 'Are you trying to seduce my boyfriend!' She turned around to face Gaara, 'What is she talking about?!' She demanded.

Gaara was sitting with his arm up on the desk and his head leaning on it, he was looking at Ino with a bored expression on his face.

'I have no idea, why do you care about this girl anyway.' He droned, his tone was so uninterested and bored with the conversation Ino was amazed, he almost fooled her into thinking nothing happened. In any means it seemed to have satisfied Matsuri who went back to talking to Shino about this ants.

The rest of the day passed by as it usually did. Slowly. Ino thought that she would be okay with seeing Gaara and Matsuri together but it was really very difficult, especially with Gaara being back to his usual hotheaded self.

As Ino walked home she began to think about the weekend, Naruto suggested that they all spend the weekend there, as coincidentally it was also autumn break. Ino was skeptic but said she would go nonetheless. Seriously her and Gaara in a hotel probably wasn't the safest thing.

Someone was going to get hurt.

**A/N This is a taster chapter, from it I can assume that you guys can guess what will be coming in the next few chapters, a weekend away AND a talent show.**

**As for Gaara being back to his rude self, he did just get rejected, I think anyone would behave that way. I know I would**

**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I will update very soon Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. Writers block and a one year old are not good combinations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, too bad.**

**Warnings: Language and some sexual themes. Those naughty teens.**

**Xx**

Ino wished that she had no regrets in life, hell she was only seventeen and already this was her third biggest regret. The first being Sasuke and the second being Gaara. Of course she going to regret this one the most.

It was early on Saturday morning when Naruto called at her house to collect her, as lovely as it was for him to escort her to Shino's, as she didn't know where he lived, she found it difficult to say anything nice, seeing as it was seven in the morning.

Ino stared at the very chatty Naruto as they walked down the street, torn between the urge to turn around and go back to sleep and kill the cheery blonde.

The group had decided to meet at Shino's this morning, the rendezvous was easier to do at his house rather than the poor guy travel around to pick everyone up.

'So,' Naruto said, seeing that he and Ino were the first ones to arrive, 'What's the hotel like?'

'It's okay,' Shino said, 'I mean for our budget anyway.' Ino cringed, Shino liking a hotel wasn't exactly comforting, he would probably find a bug infested hole a five star hotel.

'Does it have a swimming pool?' Naruto asked his eyes gleaming at the thought, Ino had to giggle. Shino shrugged, how the hell should he know? He hates swimming. While they were waiting for the rest of their party to arrive Ino and Naruto packed their packs into the boot of the van. It was basically a van. Naruto demanded shotgun, to which Ino sighed and agreed.

'Fine.' She said, 'I would prefer to ride in the middle anyway.' Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head.

'Hey!' A voice called, they turned around to see Kiba walking towards them and waving, 'Sorry I'm late.' He said as he came closer to them, 'I had to walk Akamaru before I left, I can't believe I have to leave him, are you sure I can't bring him?' He asked looking at Shino hopefully.

'No.' Shino said in a voice that's tone was so final, Kiba dropped it immediately and began to put his own luggage in the boot.

It took another half an hour for everyone else to arrive, of course Gaara was the last, and everyone was waiting on him for fifteen minutes. When the redhead finally did arrive Naruto ran over to him:

'There you are!' Naruto exclaimed pointing a finger at Gaara accusingly, 'What took you so long, here I was thinking that you weren't even going to show up!' Gaara frowned and the blonde and sighed:

'I was visiting my mother.' He replied, before Naruto could speak Matsuri squealed,

'Oh you're so sweet Gaara! You know we have been dating for a while and you have yet to let me visit your mum, are you ashamed of me,' She teased poking him.

'That's not it…' Gaara trailed off,

'I should hope not!' Matsuri exclaimed wrapping her arms around him, 'You know she would like me, we could go shopping together, and probably end up buying things for you like…'

'Can we go now!' Naruto shouted, 'These two are making me queasy.'

It was awkward to get everyone into the van, more awkward than Ino thought it would be. It should be simple, get in and sit down. But no. Naruto and Kiba argued about who got to ride shotgun, finally Kiba got it as Naruto finally surrendered when the dog lover grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a headlock.

Shikamaru had climbed into the very back and was sleeping before the whole argument began, so of course Choji was determined to sit beside him. Ino was more than glad of this, sitting beside Choji on a long journey was never a good idea.

That left, Naruto, herself, Gaara and Matsuri in the middle. Naruto was determined to sit beside Gaara and Naruto, Gaara wanted to sit at the window, Matsuri wanted to sit beside Gaara and Ino didn't want to sit beside anyone but Naruto.

'Alright!' Shino yelled over the four teens, 'Here,' he said holding out his hand, in it was four pieces of paper folded up, 'Here are numbers written one to four. One will be on the right and four on the left. Pick.' Ino sighed and picked her number, two.

It turned out that Gaara was one, Naruto three and Matsuri four. So now that was settled they all clambered into the van, Matsuri complaining all the way.

'You know I really wanted to sit beside Gaara.' She complained.

'You can make out with him later on.' Ino muttered, the girl had serious attachment issues, and it aggravated her to no end.

The journey started out normal enough, Ino just put in her headphones and listened to music as Gaara and Naruto chatted. Shikamaru slept, Choji was munching on his snacks, Kiba was singing along to the radio and Shino was being a careful driver.

Suddenly Ino felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Gaara looking at her. Ino glared at him, not ready to engage him in any conversation or be nice to him in anyway.

'What.' She spat tearing out her headphones, Gaara glared at her sudden hostility,

'Stop being such a brat, I was just getting your attention. We've stopped.' He said turning around and opening the van door. Ino felt a twinge of guilt, she shouldn't be so short with him, _of course he's angry with me I mean I did reject him. _She thought, Ino pouted.

'Hey!' Ino exclaimed jumping out and running after him, 'Wait up!' Gaara didn't turn around but he did stop walking. Ino slowed down as he fell in pace with the redhead. Once Ino caught up they continued walking. Ino looked around, it was a typical pit stop. There was a garage where she could see Shino pulling up too to refuel. There was some toilets and a chip shop. Choji was more than likely in there.

'Fancy some chips?' Ino asked, Gaara looked over where Ino was pointing and agreed. They walked in comfortable silence, once in the shop Gaara leaned over and ordered two burgers and two chips, probably for him and Matsuri, the lady behind the counter gushed as Gaara handed her the money and their hands touched slightly. Not that Ino could blame her, Gaara was something else.

When he was finished Ino went to the counter to order but Gaara grabbed her by her arm.

'I've already ordered.' He said, Ino blushed, how he could be so mad at her and still be so nice was beyond her.

'Um I thought it was for Matsuri.' She said rubbing her nose. Gaara's mouth twitched slighty, as if this thought was amusing to him.

'Matsuri doesn't eat fast food.' He said walking over to the wall to wait.

'Why?' Ino asked, disgusted, fast food was gorgeous! How could you not love it?

'She likes to watch her weight.' Gaara said simply shrugging his shoulders.

'It's not going anywhere.' Ino replied putting her hands behind her head and leaning on the wall beside Gaara, who was standing with his arms folded.

'You used to be like that too.' Gaara said, Ino laughed remembering that did actually use to count calories and all that nonsense, all too look good for Sasuke, fat lot of good looking nice for him did her.

'I know. But I mean, how you can be friends with Choji and only eat salads? He would disown me.' Ino laughed. She knew Choji and Shikamaru for a long time, but never actually knew them. The thought of it made her sad, if only she had paid them some attention back then her life might have ended up so different.

'Matsuri doesn't like Choji. Thinks he's a fat slob.' Gaara said. Ino felt a twinge of rage, that bitch how dare she!

'Well let her say that to his face. She should know the F-word is off limits.' Ino said grinning.

Gaara smiled at Ino's joke and she grinned back.

'Here you go.' the lady said beaming as red as a tomato when Gaara took the bag off her and smiled.

'Thank you very much.' He said as the woman almost melted. They left the chip shop and sat down on a patch of grass not too far from the van, that if anyone came to it they would see them.

'Did you see her?' Ino asked smirking, 'she was so into you, I thought she was going to pass out. Seriously.'

'Into me?' Gaara repeated blinking as if he was confused by this statement. Ino had to smile, he was adorable as ever.

'Yes, into you. She thinks you're hot you know, like wants to do you kind of thing.' Ino explained as she unwrapped her burger, the smell of the cheese and the meat was almost intoxicating.

'Come to think of it, most girls do. Patrice would have killed me about a million times if you weren't always hanging around.' Ino added as she took a bite of the delicious piece of heaven in her hands.

'Do you?' Gaara asked so bluntly that Ino almost choked. After her near death experience with a piece of meat Ino set the burger down, deciding that chips would be a safer option with someone like Gaara around, who just blurts out things. She looked at him to see the redhead staring at her, he was expecting an answer.

'Well yeah.' Ino answered truthfully, 'I find it hard to be around you sometimes… You're quite the looker.'

'I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' Gaara said as he casually took a bite out of his burger. Ino suddenly felt very, very hot as if someone had lit her on fire.

'Make sure Matsuri doesn't hear you say that.' Ino replied unable to think of anything else to say at that particular moment. What do you say to _that? _She popped a chip into her mouth and chewed, they were pretty good. Unlike that burger.

'I'm not stupid,' Gaara grinned, 'Or suicidal.' He added. Ino laughed and Gaara smirked slightly.

'Hey!' A voice exclaimed, Ino turned around and winced, Matsuri was storming over to them with a look of absolute rage and betrayal on her face, Ino glanced at Gaara, he looked as relaxed as ever as if a hurricane wasn't about to come crashing down on them.

'What are you doing with her?!' She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the red head.

'Eating.' Gaara said stating the obvious, Ino suppressed a giggle as she looked at the brunette's face, she looked like she was about to breathe fire.

'I see that.' She frowned, 'Fine! Be that way.' She said as she stormed off, Gaara shot an apologetic look at Ino before following his girlfriend. Ino finished off her chips and got up putting them in the nearest bin on her way back to the van.

Xx

Finally they had arrived at the hotel. It was nicer than Ino had imagined, the group basically had the entire second floor. Shikamaru and Choji shared a room, a room that Ino will NOT be visiting anytime soon. So did Shino and Kiba, and Naruto and Gaara. Ino had her own room as she refused to shre with Matsuri, the brunette would probably kill her in her sleep.

The group decided to have an hour to themselves, much to Naruto's annoyance he was going to go and wait at the restaurant but Shikamaru reminded him it didn't open for another hour, and Gaara insisted they go to their room as the blonde wanted to wait outside anyway.

Ino flung herself onto the bed and closed her eyes, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ino groaned, thinking it was Naruto coming to annoy her, she got up and walked over to the door, upon opening it Ino let out a gasp.

Standing in the hall was a man, and by God he was beautiful. He had tanned skin, blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and a body that looked it has been chiselled from marble.

'Hey,' the wonderful man said smiling, 'I'm Brad.'

'Ino.' She said smiling back and leaning on the door way, 'What can I do for you?' She asked.

'How about dinner? And afterwards, some dessert?' Brad said smirking.

'Well… I'm having dinner with friends,' Ino said, 'but how about dessert here, midnight?' Ino added in a sultry voice. Brad grinned,

'Deal.' He said before walking away. Ino closed the door smiling to herself. Her and Gaara were never going to happen so why not indulge herself with some other delights?

Xx

'Ino!' Naruto yelled bursting into the room, 'It's dinner time!'

'Sheesh, you act like you've never been fed before.' Ino said applying the rest of her eyeliner.

'I haven't! Not from this place before anyway, let's go!' Naruto was out the door before Ino could even turn around. Smiling Ino grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. She was looking forward to tonight, in more ways than one.

The restaurant was not that far from the hotel, Naruto practically ran there as if he was on fire that only ramen could put out. It was quite an elegant place, its colour scheme was black and silver, and the table had a cream table cloth with black and silver around the edges. The chairs were black too.

Ino smiled as she was led to the table, she sat down beside Naruto and Shikamaru. It did not take long for the rest of their party to arrive, as Naruto had threatened everyone to come early or face death.

Once everyone was seated, and given their menus general chit chat broke out around the group. Not that Ino could concentrate on what anyone was saying as Naruto was chanting "Ramen, ramen" under his breath.

Once the waitress came, Naruto practically screamed his order at her in excitement. Everyone decided to get Miso ramen, as that was Naruto's favourite.

The dinner was quiet, Matsuri kept whispering something to Gaara who kept shaking his head. Ino titled her head questioningly at Gaara when he looked at her, he smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and Ino looked away.

A while after everyone had finished eating, Ino looked up to see that Matsuri was standing up.

'We have an announcement.' She declared, Ino instantly got a feeling of dread at Matsuri's use of the word "we"

'We're getting engaged!' Matsuri declared gushing. At that was it, Ino felt her stomach drop horribly onto the floor below, the heart felt like it had just been ripped from her chest. There was silence for a few seconds before Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino yelled congratulations and began hugging the brunette and shaking Gaara's hand.

Ino glanced at Naruto to see him wearing a disgusted expression on his face, which would have been comical if it was not for this horrendous situation.

That being said after a few more seconds Naruto and Ino joined in the celebrations, both refusing to meet Gaara's eyes.

Xx

Ino was so happy to get out of that restaurant and to get back to the hotel room. After Matsuri's little announcement the evening was just awkward, and looking around the table she knew that she was not the only one who felt it.

She sighed and practically tore off the dress that she was wearing and put on her dressing gown, lucky for her she packed her nice one, It was black satin with cherry blossoms and was just above her knees, she wore that along with her black bra and pants. She looked good.

Ino glanced at the clock, it was ten to midnight, seriously, that dinner dragged on. After they had eat Shikamaru politely bought drinks, persuading the bartender that it was a special occasion because his friends were getting married.

_Knock Knock._

Ino's heart jumped slightly, he was early. Ino suddenly felt nervous, she wanted to do this more than ever now after that dinner. But something felt wrong. As Ino went to open the door it suddenly opened itself, Ino jumped back as the door opened.

Gaara stepped into the hotel room, his face was flushed slightly showing that he has been running.

'Gaara, what are you…'

'Ino just shut up, I need to tell you something!' Gaara said impatiently, Ino looked at him concerned, he seemed to be… acting weird.

'What is it?' Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. Gaara grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her to sit down on the bed beside him.

'What are you wearing?' He said suddenly, as he took in her appearance, Ino blushed and pulled the dressing gown tighter around her, covering what she could cover.

'Um I packed the wrong dressing gown…' Ino said trailing off.

'Right…' Gaara said, he shook his head and cleared his throat, 'Anyway I have to talk to you about my engagement.'

Ino jumped off the bed suddenly, and stormed away from Gaara, 'No!' She exclaimed, 'I don't want to hear it!'

'I did it for you!' Gaara exclaimed jumping up and looking at Ino. She turned around, a disbelieving look on her face. Gaara turned red and looked away from her.

'What do you mean?' Ino said folding her arms and frowning.

'Matsuri…She wanted to, well, she, she wanted to have sex.' Gaara said obviously finding it hard to get out the words, 'I said, that I wanted to wait until I was married, and she took that as a proposal.'

Ino swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. She felt greatly annoyed at the fact that Matsuri would want to have sex with Gaara. Which was ridiculous! Gaara was her boyfriend.

'How was that for me?' Ino asked in a small voice. Gaara looked at Ino again, his face was annoyed.

'Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to cheat on you.' He said his tone betrayed that he was annoyed.

'Gaara. You have that backwards, you cheated on Matsuri, not me.' Ino explained.

'Don't act like there's nothing going on between us Ino. We might as well be going out.' Gaara snapped.

'But we're not!' Ino explained, trying to reason with the redhead.

Gaara sighed and walked over and pulled Ino to him,

'I'll just have to show you.' Gaara growled and he began kissing her. Ino put her hands on Gaara's chest, trying to pry him off her but she gave in and put her hands on his head, tangling in his red head.

Gaara moaned and Ino deepened the kiss, feeling possessive as she did so. She pulled away and began kissing his neck, enjoying the moans that came from the redhead. Gaara's hands travelled to her lower region and Ino moaned and pulled Gaara close to her, encouraging him.

_Knock, Knock_

'Shit!' Ino exclaimed, pushing Gaara off her so he almost fell over the dressing table. Ino opened the door to reveal Brad, holding red roses. Brad smiled at her until the seen Gaara,

'Who is he?!' Gaara and Brad both asked in unison. Brad took in Gaara's flushed expression and frowned.

'You know I didn't think you were a hooker, sorry. I thought you were just…' Brad trailed off as he closed the door, the expression on that red heads face was truly terrifying. Brad shook his head as he walked down the hall, _too bad _he thought_, the blonde was hot._

Ino turned around to see Gaara's livid expression,

'What!?' She exclaimed, 'How was I supposed to know that you felt that way.'

Gaara huffed, actually huffed and turned around facing away from Ino. Ino sighed and flung herself on the bed. After a minute off Gaara sulking he came and sat down beside Ino.

'I really like you.' They both muttered at the same time. Gaara and Ino looked at each other and smiled.

'You don't want to me to end it with Matsuri though,' Gaara said frowning slightly, 'what's with that?'

'If we don't work out, that means you will go bankrupt for nothing. Besides we have time to figure this out. If you're not having sex until you get married.' Ino shuddered at the thought of Matsuri being anywhere near Gaara.

'So what, we see each other in secret?' Gaara asked to which Ino nodded, 'That won't complicate things at all.'

'As long as you don't kiss her in front of me!' Ino exclaimed, 'Seriously makes me want to kill someone.'

'What about you! Whoring it up with Mr Dickhead there.' Gaara countered.

'Mr Dickhead?' Ino repeated giggling, 'That's the best you can come up with?'

'You make me so, I don't know the words coming out of my mouth right now, I'm just so...' Gaara rambled, Ino grinned she had never seen this side to Gaara. He was so vulnerable in showing his emotions, and she felt that every time they were alone together he came out of his hardened shell just a little bit more.

'So…Back to what we were doing?' Ino asked smirking. Gaara grabbed Ino and pulled her into a rough kiss.

They'll figure out the details later.

Xx

**Wooo this chapter is over! I had the whole story in order it was just this cursed bit! I am sorry I normally try to upload as fast as I can. I on a role now so next chapter shouldn't be that long away**

**A HUGE THANKS to all who have favourite, reviewed and read this story. I am so happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N PLEASE READ: I am wondering what to do with this story, carry on with its T rating or make it an M. How would you readers feel about lemons, please Message me with your opinions, I would like to know what my readers would like to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, to my dismay.**

**Xx**

It had been a week since the night of the engagement, Gaara found himself in a weird world, one that he did not know existed.

The mornings were pretty much the same, get up, get dressed, find Matsuri waiting at the door, go to school, and go home. Pretty average. But the night, well that was different. Gaara found excuses to not hang out with the guys as he normally would have done but found himself travelling down the road to a little town house that was becoming pretty familiar.

Gaara knocked on the door and was greeted by a familiar face, Ino stood there and smiled at him.

'Hey.' She said smiling coyly at him, Gaara grinned and let himself in. Ino's dad had to go on business for two weeks so they had the house to themselves, this suited the couple as they could now do their favourite hobby all night long.

'And checkmate!' Ino exclaimed placing her pawn down in front of Gaara's king and throwing her arms up in the air in triumph. Gaara rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, a pawn can't even make that move.' He replied.

'Sure it can.' Ino replied folding her arms and closing her eyes, 'Just because you're a sore loser.'

'Not.'

'You so are.'

Gaara grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her close to him, Ino giggled as Gaara began to kiss up her arm and stopped on her neck, she smiled as she lay back, letting Gaara climb on top of her. Gaara bit down hard on Ino's neck and sucked gently, making sure not to leave any suspicious marks on her skin. Ino tasted so sweet it was hard for him not to get carried away.

His hands moved towards the button on her jeans, he tried to pry it lose but it was a stubborn thing, in that moment Gaara cursed whoever made jeans, they were clearly not thinking about easy access.

Suddenly their moment was cut short when Gaara felt something hit his head, he looked to the side and saw a pillow lying on the ground. One that was not there a minute ago. The redhead looked up to see his best friend standing there. A look of disbelief and anger on his face.

The couple jumped up quickly as Naruto folded his arms and looked accusingly between the two.

'It's a long story…' Ino trailed off before she even began, Gaara glanced at her, she looked worried, Ino had never fallen out with Naruto before and he was sure she didn't want to start over something like this.

Gaara stepped towards the blonde and began to tell the story of the night of the engagement party, all the while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'I feel so betrayed right now, I can't even look at the two of you.' Naruto said as Gaara finished he started turning away and walking towards the living room, Gaara grabbed the blondes arm and turned him around to face them again.

'Look we are sorry we didn't tell you…' Gaara began,

'We just wanted to see what would actually become of it.' Ino finished as she popped her head up from behind Gaara's shoulder. Naruto remained silent for a second then shrugged Gaara off.

'Fine.' He huffed, 'Gaara, we should go anyway, it's getting late.' Ino pulled Naruto into a hug, which the blonde returned with less enthusiasm than he usually would.

'Naruto please.' Ino pouted, 'Please don't be mad at us.'

'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed.' Naruto said. Ino pulled Naruto into another hug which he accepted this time, Gaara smiled slightly at the display.

Naruto remained silent as Gaara pulled Ino into a brief passionate kiss goodbye before the two of them left Ino's house, saying that they will see her later. Gaara gave Ino a wave before he pulled his hood over his head and began walking slightly faster than usual to keep pace with Naruto.

It had been five minutes of silence before Gaara decided that he had to break the ice.

'You're mad.' He stated.

'I'm not mad, I'm furious.' Naruto said stopping and glaring at the redhead, 'Not only was it basically my idea, I felt that you two were cheating on me as well. Is that why you have both been ignoring my calls and not wanting to hang out?'

Gaara nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'It's just you two have no idea what the hell you have gotten yourselves into. I can help you two out, but no, I wasn't even considered.' Gaara listened as the blonde ranted, he knew that Naruto didn't like feeling left out and that he felt very protective of his friends, Ino in particular so the idea of Ino getting hurt in all of this must be upsetting to him.

Gaara didn't want Ino to get hurt either, but he couldn't stay away from her. He tried being hostile but she could see past that, past the hurtful words and angry stares. Ino saw through every wall Gaara had put up, how? He still had no idea.

'I'm sorry Naruto,' Gaara said putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder, 'What can I do to make it up to you?'

'You can buy me dinner. Now.' Naruto said grinning, Gaara stared at him for a few seconds before realising that, yes, and the blonde was serious. It was half seven at night, surely he had already had food.

'Okay then.' Gaara said surrendering, Naruto grabbed the red heads up and pulled him in the direction of the nearest fast food place.

Xx

Half an hour later, Gaara was walking over towards their table carrying the tray with their burger and chips on them. Naruto beamed as he saw the free food being set down in front of him. Gaara smiled as he noticed the change in his perky friend.

'So.' Naruto said grinning, 'How is it?'

'How is what?' Gaara asked taking a chip and popping it into his mouth. Guessing that he already knew the answer.

'Sex.' Naruto replied. _Bingo._

Gaara chewed slowly, considering the question, Naruto felt ready to burst with anticipation.

'Tell me dammit!' He exclaimed, 'I'm a horny virgin!' Gaara heard a gasp from behind him and turned around to see a disgusted old couple glaring in their direction. Gaara glared back before turning around to scold his friend.

'Keep your voice down!' Gaara commanded, but Naruto merely grinned back at the red head. Gaara sighed, knowing he had to answer the question.

'Well it feels good.' _Seriously, it's not like I can describe every hot detail_, he thought

'That's it?' Naruto said, his voice sounded bored and unamused at Gaara's reply.

'Yes.' Gaara didn't know how to explain all the emotions he felt when he was with Ino, it was just something that cannot be explained, not unless you have had that connection with someone before. Gaara didn't know how he knew this, but it was more than just sex. It was, something else. _Something real._

'What about becoming a man?' Naruto asked grinning again. Gaara rolled his eyes, his best friend was a pervert.

'I feel the same.' Other than the fact that every other thought was consumed with Ino. Gaara felt like he was a man obsessed, he hated the fact that Ino had been with Sasuke before being with him, like he had won a prize that the redhead had decided was his. Not that Ino was a possession. If she was, she would be his.

'You're no fun!' Naruto complained, 'You're still as boring as ever.' Naruto grinned as he looked at Gaara's face, the redhead looked tired and annoyed. And boring.

'Shut up and eat your burger.' Gaara said , grabbing a few more chips and shoving them in his mouth. Naruto beamed at his friend, Gaara really was coming out of his shell more and more every day, it was because of Ino. But now he was engaged to Matsuri, who is such a pain.

'What about Matsuri?' Naruto asked, 'You two are now engaged I can't believe she sprung that on you.' The girl really was insatiable.

'I don't know why she did it.' Gaara said, his voice sounding annoyed, 'It's not like she has a ring, she just wanted to annoy Ino. She really doesn't like her.'

'I may not like her.' Naruto said, 'but she's perceptive..

Gaara nodded in agreement, Matsuri could see something blooming from Gaara and Ino before either of them knew that anything was happening. Gaara had a hard time feeling sorry for her at the moment though, news reached him that he had asked Ino to be the maid of honour. All because Naruto would be the best man and they would walk down the aisle together. A lukewarm excuse.

'Is a date set?' Naruto asked, Gaara could tell from the tone of his voice that he was trying to be casual. Gaara shook his head and Naruto nodded in understanding, 'Does your dad know yet?' Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged.

'I don't know, Temari said he hadn't said anything about it in their last conversation. He would probably phone me anyway. Make sure the business end of things is tied up. Gaara said bitterly. All his father cares about is this business deal. One that basically ends Gaara's life.

'I hate him.' Naruto complained.

'Me too.' Gaara muttered. 'Me too.'

Xx

Gaara arrived home to a dark house, he assumed that his siblings must either be out or in bed. He sighed and walked up to his bedroom and opened the door. Gaara stepped into his room and then froze, sitting on his bed was Matsuri, wearing… nothing, nothing at all.

Gaara resisted the urge to turn around and bash his head on the wall behind him, he exhaled and looked up at the ceiling.

'What are you doing?' He asked sounding bored and annoyed. Matsuri smiled and coyly lay down on his bed.

'Seducing you.' She whispered. Gaara looked at her and their eyes met, he saw desperation and lust in her eyes and sighed into himself. Really, it wasn't her fault, but Gaara hated her. Ever since they first met, even though he was only just realising it.

_Flashback_

Gaara sat swinging back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. How long had he been doing this for? Ten minutes? A whole day.

'Gaara!' A voice called, Gaara looked up to see his sister Temari running over towards him.

'There you are!' She exclaimed as she reached him. 'You're not allowed in the garden by yourself you know that!'

'Whatever…' Gaara muttered, he began to swing again but found that he was stuck. He looked up to see his older brother Kankuro holding the chains of the swing. The redhead glared at his older brother.

'Don't give me that look.' Kankuro scolded. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to look at his sister.

'I don't want to do this!' He complained. Temari turned from looking angry to sympathetic.

'Gaara look,' she said sitting down and putting her hands on his knees, 'I wish that it was me that was chosen, and not you. But I heard that she is a delight.'

'Gaara!' Gaara heard his father bark, 'Come here.' Gaara shot a look of longing at his siblings before jumping off the swing following his father into the house.

Gaara kept shooting glances at his father, who didn't even look or speak to him, Gaara took this silence to look around the house. He wondered if this was the house that he would end up living in, with a wife he doesn't even like.

Gaara's father opened the double doors to a room Gaara assumed was the living room, opening entering it Gaara noted that he was right. Sitting on the armchair was a small girl, about the age of ten, the same age of himself. She had shoulder length brunette hair, and was wearing a pink dress with matching shoes.

'Hey!' The girl exclaimed jumping up from the armchair and walking towards him. Gaara turned to look at his father to see that he was leaving the room with another man, who was probably the girls father.

'I'm Matsuri!' The girl said flicking her hair and smiling at Gaara.

'Gaara.' He replied. Matsuri took in Gaara's appearance, he was a small boy, barely taller than her, he had shaggy red hair and deep green eyes that were highlighted by dark circles, it suited him. His clothes were a simple polo shirt and trousers but Matsuri could tell that they were designer. He had money.

'I like you.' She said, while Gaara remained silent. 'You're now my boyfriend.'

'Don't I get a say.' Gaara snapped, Matsuri turned and looked at him,

'It's better you stay the silent type.' She smiled

_End of flashback_

'Come on Gaara.' Matsuri purred, 'Let's just do it.' She walked towards Gaara and pulled him into a kiss, Gaara instantly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away from him. He pushed her onto the bed and ran from the room.

Gaara grabbed the bathroom door and flung it open, he closed it and locked it. Gaara kicked the door in frustration, as he reached into his pocket for his phone, dialling a number…

'Hello?' Naruto said, he sounded so tired Gaara assumed that his phone call had woken up the blonde.

'Naruto.' Gaara hissed, 'Help me!' Naruto frowned at the sound of Gaara's voice, he sounded stressed out.

'Gaara? I was sleeping what's wrong?'

'Matsuri is naked in my bed.'

'…' Silence fell over the phone

'Hello?' Gaara asked again, wondering maybe if Naruto had just fainted.

'I'll be right over.' Naruto said hanging up the phone.

Xx

Gaara sat waiting for ten minutes, in that time Matsuri was pounding the door asking if Gaara was okay. Suddenly he heard it, the front door opening.

'Gaara!' Gaara heard Ino shout, his heart leaped, without thinking he grabbed the door and opened it, revealing a half naked Matsuri and Ino coming up the stairs.

'Ino...' Gaara began but Ino was beaming at him.

'I have news!' She announced, 'Me and Naruto are going steady.' She said just as Naruto appeared beside her. Matsuri screamed,

'Oh my God! This is so exciting, um sorry let me go get changed.' Matsuri practically skipped to the bedroom. Gaara let out a sigh of relief.

Ino grabbed Gaara and pulled him into a quick rough kiss, causing Naruto to grin. Gaara blinked,

'I am so confused right now.' Gaara said, Ino smiled at him,

'We need a better cover, Matsuri will calm down if she thinks that I am not a threat.' Ino explained.

'You should be thankful,' Naruto grinned, 'There's not many guys that will let their best friend sleep with their girlfriend.'

'So, does this mean you two will be acting in front of the others?' Gaara asked frowning, Ino put her hands on her hips and frowned,

'Well yeah, but it's not like we'll be making out in front of everyone all the time.' She said

'Good!' Gaara exclaimed.

'Good!' Ino exclaimed.

As they both glared slightly at each other, Naruto frowned wondering what he has gotten in the middle of.

**A/N This is a small chapter, I was only going to write the A/N but I thought I should give you all a little something. Please let me know, keep it T rated or make it an M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I haven't got back to replying but I am so glad that everyone is liking the story so far and from the comments I got the majority of people want me to make this story M rated. **

**Warnings: BAD LANGAUGE, although nothing teens don't say on a regular basis lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or get paid for this fan fic, this is just for fun**

**Xx**

It was typical, just typical that this would happen. Gaara tapped his foot impatiently as he was waiting for Matsuri to get ready. They were on their way to school and afterwards she wanted to go into town to see about booking a venue for an engagement party.

Gaara could not care less than he did right now, glaring at the sky he saw that it was developing from a light to a dark grey, damn it, it was going to rain. And at the rate Matsuri was taking it looks like they are going to get caught in it.

Gaara reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, normally Gaara didn't smoke, but today he was… he was going to say that he was nervous, for lack of a better word. This was the day that Naruto and Ino were going to announce their "going steady," and Gaara really didn't want to be around for it. Seeing Ino throw herself at Naruto was something that he would rather not see, she may be doing it for their cover, but still.

'I'm ready Gaara! Be down in a minute!' Gaara heard the brunette call. Gaara frowned as he took a drag of his cigarette inhaling the toxic fumes. This whole situation was starting to turn into such a pain.

Matsuri appeared a second later, wearing a blue coat with a fur hood and jeans and brown boots, she smiled at Gaara , which he returned and they began walking down the road towards the school, Matsuri started talking about the party and who they should invite, before Gaara could answer she stopped suddenly.

'Halt!' Matsuri exclaimed throwing her arm out and causing Gaara to clothesline into it.

'What!' Gaara snapped annoyed at the fact that his fiancé almost broke his neck. But Matsuri did not look pleased at all.

'That thing in your mouth, get rid of it.' She commanded, Gaara looked down at the cigarette and scoffed.

'Its fine, I just smoke them when…'

'I know you smoke them when you're stressed.' Matsuri interrupted putting a hand on the redheads shoulder, 'It's been about a year since I last saw you with one, please.'

'Fine.' Gaara said throwing the rest of it away, 'Happy?' He snapped looking back at the brunette, but she didn't look happy, Matsuri frowned at him,

'I know what you are unhappy about Gaara, its Ino and Naruto.' She stated her voice laced with venom. Gaara felt his heart stop, has Matsuri known all along?

'W-what do you mean?' Gaara stuttered, this was bad he rarely every lost his cool, she was going to see right through him if she hadn't already.

'She's dating your best friend, but don't worry she won't turn him into a douche like Sasuke.' Matsuri smirked, 'Naruto will see right through that slut soon enough.'

'Ah yes, I'm glad you agree.' Gaara said. Matsuri giggled and grabbed the red heads hand,

'Come on, let's go!' She exclaimed giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek before pulling him along to get to school before it started to rain.

Xx

Ino ran down the school's path, her folders over her head to stop the rain, although she knew it was futile. Dammit why did she have to sleep in, Ino blamed Gaara. The redhead showed up last night, obviously annoyed about something but damned if he would have told her, and he stayed until the early hours of the morning.

That was the thing with "dating" an insomniac, Gaara never slept whereas Ino was fast asleep before he had even taken off his coat. Last night was one of those nights where Gaara was quiet, more so than he normally was and Ino found herself wondering what was going on in that brain of his.

For Ino's own sanity she concluded that the boy was frustrated, with her, with Naruto and with Matsuri.

Ino reached the front doors of the school and felt relief flood through her, the warmth of the heat quickly reached her and she smiled slightly at the feeling.

Ino set her folders on the floor below her feet and started straightening her clothes and fixing her hair. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Sakura standing there. The pink haired girl was smiling politely and holding something in her outstretched hand. It looked like an envelope.

'Here,' Sakura said the smile on her face never faltering, 'This is for you.' Ino didn't reply but took the envelope from her ex best friends hand and tore it open, it was an invitation, to Konoha University.

'I managed to pull some strings to get you an interview.' Sakura said

'Why?' Ino asked, 'That could hurt your chances.' It confused Ino. At most about four people in the whole year got accepted into that University, but lately it has only been two people because of the high demand, why would Sakura flout her change to get it, especially because her and Ino aren't speaking and haven't in nearly two months.

'Yeah well I thought I owed you one. In case you haven't heard, I'm dating Sasuke.' Sakura said blushing. Ino felt rage bubble up in her stomach at the mention of the raven haired boy, but now her oldest friend was dating him?! How could she, after all he had done to Ino?

'How could you do that to me?!' Ino exclaimed, 'After all he did to me.'

'He did that to you Ino, not me. Besides, he says that he didn't do it, that it was that redhead friend of yours, Gatta or something.'

'Gaara.' Ino said raising her eyebrows, 'Yeah sure, Gaara is just out to humiliate me.' She drawled sarcastically.

'I'm out to do what now?' the redhead voice came from behind Ino, the blonde turned around and felt her heart flutter of the sight of him, Ino smiled briefly and then turned back to face the pink haired girl.

'Oh I just heard that you were the one to release that video of me, or so says Sasuke.' Ino said looking at Sakura, who was scowling. Gaara bent down and lifted up Ino's folders that were discarded at the girls' feet.

'Well I believe him.' She said frowning at Gaara. Gaara glared back at the pink haired girl and Sakura felt genuine fear flood through her, the look he was giving her was murderous, she must have really ticked him off.

'Come on,' Ino said turning around and linking arms with Gaara, 'we don't have time to waste talking to _losers_ like her.' Ino said as she dragged Gaara away dropping the letter at their feet as she passed.

Ino was fuming as she stormed to the art class, not noticing that she had dropped her hand and placed it into Gaara's. He was keeping her calm right now and that is what mattered. Upon entering the room Ino dropped his hand and stared at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Naruto and Matsuri were standing inches away from each other's face practically screaming at each other. Gaara frowned and Ino looked desperately at Gaara, Gaara glanced sideways at Ino and nodded, he walked in-between the two and pulled them apart, at this action Matsuri lifted her hand and slapped Naruto across the face, the blonde stumbled backwards and feel over Gaara's feet.

It happened quickly after that, Ino practically jumped over Gaara and onto Matsuri punching her in the face. Shikamaru jumped up and grabbed Ino pulling her off the brunette as Gaara lifted Naruto off the ground.

Gaara pushed Naruto through the door as he heard Matsuri shriek, "You bitch!" presumably at Ino. Gaara glanced back inside to see Shino attempting to calm Matsuri down. So Ino would be safe from getting slapped, for now. Gaara turned around to see Naruto leaning against the opposite wall glaring at the floor.

'Come on in here.' Gaara said pushing the door open to another empty classroom. Naruto followed quietly and slammed down onto the nearest chair. Gaara suddenly felt that he was a teacher and Naruto was a student in detention.

'What the hell was going on?' Gaara asked, Naruto just exhaled and turned his head. Gaara grabbed a chair and plopped down beside Naruto.

'Should I guess it was something Matsuri said about Ino? Look she doesn't like her, there's nothing we can do about it. I know you're pretending to be her boyfriend and all but…'

'It wasn't about Ino,' Naruto muttered, 'It was about you.'

Gaara turned around to look at Naruto, he frowned, what did Matsuri say to get Naruto so wound up like this?

'What did she say?' Gaara asked moving his chair closer to the blonde and putting his arm around him. Naruto's shoulders sank and his head fell.

'She said, that you were to marry this year. And when you do you will move to Suna, and cut off contact with us, especially me.' Naruto said, his voice was shaky and Gaara assumed he was close to tears. Naruto was not one to get emotional about everything, so this must really be hurting him.

Gaara pffted. He squeezed Naruto's shoulder but was not sure what to say.

'That won't happen.' Gaara said finally.

'You know better than anyone it's not that easy.' Naruto said staring at the redhead.

'I know. But still even if I end up marrying her, she will never get me to leave you or Ino. No way.'

Naruto pressed his head on the desk, and Gaara placed a hand on his head, comforting him. The door suddenly opened and Ino walked in, her face betraying her emotions, she looked as worried and as hurt as Naruto did.

'Gaara…' Ino began, 'Can we talk?'

Gaara nodded and turned to walk out of the room, Ino followed giving Naruto time to get himself together. Gaara looked up and down the hallway to see that it was empty. He looked at Ino who stopped in front of him, Ino folded her arms and sighed.

'Should I start pleading now or what?' Gaara snapped, Ino looked up at the redhead, confused at the sudden hostility.

'What?' Ino asked confused.

'This is the part where you break up with me isn't it.' Gaara snapped, 'Well why not just text me seeing is as that how classy you usually are.'

'Don't start that attitude with me.' Ino snapped back, 'I've put up with a lot of your snips because I liked you and I knew you had a thing for me and it was probably sexual tension and all that, but now you know what, I'm done with your shit.'

Gaara glared at the blonde and turned around storming away.

'Fine! Walk away! Go back to her!' Ino yelled at the redheads back. Ino stood in the same place for ten whole minutes and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Naruto standing there his face full of concern.

'It's over.' Ino said smiling slightly, Naruto pulled her into a hug which Ino accepted.

'I thought it would have lasted longer.' Ino said into Naruto's shoulder, their relationship only lasted about two weeks. 'You know what.' Ino said pulling away,

'What?' Naruto asked. Ino pulled the blonde into a rough kiss, the kiss lasted for a few seconds and both of them pulling away, Ino pulled a face, showing that the kiss just didn't fell right which Naruto grinned, feeling the same.

'Well isn't that nice.' A voice drawled, Ino and Naruto turned around to see Gaara standing there, his arms folded with a grin plastered on his face. Ino could feel the waves of fury radiating from him, she pulled Naruto behind her, scared that Gaara might attack him.

'Well it looks like I was just the opening act eh, Ino?' He taunted, Ino opened her mouth to speak but Gaara held up a hand to stop her.

'Don't even bother speaking to me.' Gaara snapped, 'Either of you.'

'Gaara!' Naruto exclaimed but Gaara stopped him with a glare. Naruto and Ino watched Gaara walk away neither of them tried to stop them knowing that Gaara wouldn't even believe the truth. Ino looked at Naruto to see the blonde crying silently and she felt guilt wash through her, not only did she break up a perfectly fine relationship, she also broke up an amazing friendship.

Xx

Gaara kicked the bin that was blocking his path to the garden. It was a place outside that the smoking staff would go to, but ever since the smoking ban was put in place the garden was deserted, teachers preferring to leave the premises or smoke in their cars. Right now Gaara couldn't care less who saw him.

He opened the door and slipped through the alleyway into the garden. It was a small area with a small patch of grass and an old picnic bench that really needed a drop of paint to cheer it up.

Gaara dug into his pocket and brought out his packet of cigarettes, he put the packet in his mouth as he fished into his pocket for his lighter. He grabbed the packet and opened to see that the packet was empty, all for a note that was folded up. Gaara grabbed the note and threw the packet on the ground. He opened the note it read;

Instead of smoking here's a poem:  
Roses are red.  
Pickles are green.  
I love your legs,  
and what's in between.

Deciding that he would rather forget what had just happened Gaara ripped up the poem and let the pieces float away in the wind.

Gaara was sick of the way he was feeling, things needed to change and he knew exactly what to do.

Xx

It was lunchtime and Ino could not be happier, she would see Gaara again and calmly explain that everything was a misunderstanding, she didn't want to end things and be with Naruto, which he now believed, but she just wanted Gaara to think about ending it with Matsuri.

Ino entered the lunchroom to see Gaara and Matsuri making out passionately, Gaara's hand was inside of Matsuri's top. Ino cleared her throat and the two looked up, Gaara smirked at her while Matsuri did look legitimately embarrassed.

'I-I'm sorry Ino. I didn't realise the time.' The brunette was practically fucking glowing, but Ino could get over Gaara's smirk, it was so unlike any other smirk he had given her, he wasn't messing with Ino anymore, he wanted to destroy her.

'We decided to skip the whole, wait until marriage thing. Good thing you didn't walk in on us half an hour ago.' Gaara's words cut into Ino as she took in their meaning. Without thinking about what she was doing she turned around and ran down the hall bumping into several students on their way to lunch.

She ran into the old classroom that her and Naruto were hanging about in earlier, and ran towards the bin, dropped down to her knees and was violently sick. When she was down to nothing but dry heaving Ino sat down and brought her knees to her chest, burying her head down.

'Ino?' Ino heard Shikamaru ask, she looked up to see the boy kneeling over her, a concerned look on his face.

'I-I'm fine.' Ino answered shakily, Shikamaru sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, Ino stiffened at the contact, any contact with a male seemed to touch lately, she fucked up or just plain fucked. 

'I'm guessing this has something to so about Gaara?' Shikamaru asked, Ino turned around to look at Shikamaru, shock apparent on her tear stained face. Shikamaru smiled reassuringly, 'I've known for a while, I can just tell with the body language between the two of you.'

Ino didn't know what to say, the mention of Gaara made her stomach flip, she then dissolved into tears.

'He didn't do anything with her.' Shikamaru snapped.

'How do you know?' Ino asked, she felt that she had snapped at Shikamaru and added a small "sorry" Shikamaru smiled at her,

'I was there the whole time, I was napping in the back for the whole day.' Shikamaru said, Ino laughed at the absurdity of the scene.

'Why did Gaara lie then?' Ino asked confused,

'He wanted to hurt you.' Shikamaru said grinning, 'I've known Gaara for a while, and if he grows close to someone he tries to push them away. He did it to Matsuri, Naruto and now you.'

'So what should I do?' Ino asked, Shikamaru grinned,

'Get back at him.'

Xx

Two nights later

It was the night of Gaara and Matsuri's party, Gaara was sitting in the spare room, he had managed to sneak away from all of Matsuri's guests for a few minutes to get his head showered. Several of their friends were here too but Gaara really did not want to talk to anyone.

Naruto and Ino were here, Gaara saw them holding hands, not sure if they were still putting on that charade or if it was real. He really did not want to find out either way, well he will find out eventually but for now ignorance is bliss.

'Hey.' A voice from the door said, Gaara turned around to see Ino standing there, she was wearing a floor length black dress, she looked beautiful. Gaara hated that.

'What do you want?' He snapped, 'Why don't you go on and get back to your boyfriend.'

'Which one?' Ino asked, 'I'm currently dating up a storm. So many men, so many… well you know.' Ino said beaming at the redhead, Gaara smiled vindictively at the bitch.

'What are you talking about' Gaara snapped.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to you know that I am oh so happy right now.' Ino said smirking, 'I get to broaden my horizons and broaden my… well you know.'

'Dammit!' Gaara exclaimed standing up and grabbing Ino by the straps on her dress pulling her violently towards him, 'What kind of answer is that?' Ino just smirked at the red head,

'The best one you're going to get. It's over, I'm not going to be hurt by you anymore, but hell as if I'm not going to get some satisfaction in seeing you fall.' Ino swatted Gaara away from her and smiled and she left the room, leaving Gaara to stare after her.

**A/N Yes GaaIno is this story is like a rollercoaster, but come on it wouldn't be all that exciting if it was smooth sailing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I was just so excited for this chapter I couldn't wait to upload it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: There is A LOT of swearing in this chapter**

**Xx**

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the clock, ten more minutes until he had to get up. He grabbed his spare pillow and put it over his head and groaned. School was becoming his least favourite place. Gaara lay under his pillow until he heard the alarm go off signalling that he should get up.

'Gaara! Time for school!' Temari called, Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister.

'Yes mother.' He muttered as he swung his legs and proceeded to get ready. Gaara got in the shower and leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes and let the water run down his body. The feeling was exhilarating and really woke him up, just what he needed.

Gaara stayed in the shower for another fifteen minutes before getting out, he went to his room to get dressed putting on some dark blue jeans and a grey shirt with a black scarf, he put on his black converse and then returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He looked into the mirror to see Temari standing there, Gaara jumped about fifty feet in the air and turned around:

'You scared the shit out of me!' Gaara exclaimed, 'What are you doing in my room,' he demanded. It would have been frightening if it wasn't for the residue of toothpaste on the side of his face.

'I was bringing up your washing.' Temari smirked, Gaara then noticed the bundle of clothes in her arms. He shot a glare at his sister and turned around to finish getting ready. Once done Gaara entered his bedroom to see Temari sitting on his bed.

'What do you want?' he snapped causing Temari to roll her eyes.

'I'm checking up on you.' Temari said, smiling politely, 'You have been moody, more so than ever, for days now.'

Gaara scowled at his sister, why was she so concerned about him? He was fucking fantastic.

'I'm fine.' Gaara said, his tone betraying his haughty emotions;

'Is it about Ino?' Temari asked her voice full of concern for her younger brother. This stopped Gaara cold in his tracks, he turned to his wardrobe and took out his coat, refusing to answer the question.

'So it is.' Temari summarised, Gaara shot her a warning look but Temari did not heed his warning, 'Look I know what has been going on between you two, it's been obvious. What I want to know is what happened between you two to make you-'

'SHUT UP!' Gaara yelled turning around and throwing his clock against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

'I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to explain it. I just want to forget.' Gaara said staring at his sister.

Temari nodded, scared to reply in case Gaara went off the rails again. Upon seeing that Temari had shut up Gaara nodded at her and left the room, leaving Temari on the bed.

'We don't miss what we had little brother, but we miss terribly things we almost had.' She muttered before getting up and leaving Gaara's bedroom.

Xx

'I'm scared.' Naruto muttered, 'like genuinely scared, he is going to kill me. Seriously.'

'Shh.' Ino exclaimed putting her fingers to his lips, Naruto frowned at the blonde but let the subject go. Ino finished putting on her makeup and smiled at herself in the mirror. Ino decided to wear her favourite pink sweater with her shortest denim skirt and her beige over knee high boots.

'Look we are doing this for me as well.' Ino rationalised, Naruto smiled, Ino was very high maintenance these past few days. These past few days had also been very hard on Naruto, he hadn't spoken to Gaara at all. This had been the longest that they had gone without speaking. It was very upsetting.

'Come on!' Ino announced, 'Lets go.'

'Okay.' Naruto said not looking forward to today at all. Ino walked through the front doors of the school and quickly noticed all the side glances she was getting from the males.

'See you in class, I have to get something from my locker.' Ino said to Naruto, who grinned and waved as Ino went down to her locker. Ino smiled as waved at the male attention that she was receiving. She turned and faced the locker opening it to reveal her folders and books.

'What the fuck are you wearing?' A familiar red headed voice snapped. Ino looked around to see Gaara glowering at her, Ino smirked at the sight of her ex beloved.

'I'm just living up to my rep, nice short skirt means easy access you know.' Ino teased leaning closer into Gaara so he can have a good look down her top, Gaara huffed and leaned back from Ino.

'Naruto finds it easier, all that pulling down jeans and all just takes too long.' Ino continued leaning forward and whispering in Gaara's ear. He did not respond to Ino's comments he just sighed and opened his own locker. Most members of the group were actually going to class before Tsunade blew up at them.

'Naruto!' Ino exclaimed happily looking behind her, Gaara turned around and shot the blonde a glare before departing for Chemistry.

'He looks even angrier than when I saw him ten minutes ago.' Naruto commented while Ino grinned a devilish smile.

'Yeah I told him we have wild, passionate sex.' Ino explained causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

'So you really do want me dead then?' Naruto asked while Ino laughed pulling the other blonde into a hug.

'Come on its fun.' Ino encouraged, Naruto shot Ino a fake smile, not wanting to say that Ino was the only one having fun in this nightmare.

Xx

Ino entered Chemistry and sat down beside Gaara, her new assigned seat. When Ino sat down, Gaara sighed and turned himself away from her.

'That's mature.' Ino whispered,

'Shut up, whore.' Gaara whispered,

'Oh that's nice.' Ino snapped back. Gaara shushed Ino who frowned back at the redhead, Gaara tilted his head and smiled robotically at Ino who stuck her tongue out at him in rebuttal.

Chemistry dragged on and on, Ino was hyperaware of Gaara's presence beside her, she could feel his warmth, hear his breathing. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Seriously why could Ino not think of anything else?

'Ino.' Ino looked up to see that Sakura had turned around and was facing her, 'You know I'm still waiting for you to give me an apology, as you now know some people can't be trusted.' Sakura shot a glare at the redhead beside Ino.

Gaara set down his pen and stared at Sakura menacingly, 'If you have a problem with me, just saw it.' He challenged. Ino looked from him to Sakura, who now looked like she got slapped around the face.

'Didn't think I spoke did you.' Gaara growled, 'Now you listen to me, you leave me, and leave Ino alone or I swear to God I will make you regret it.'

'What are you going to do, hit a girl?' Sakura taunted, Ino was about to speak but Gaara beat her to it,

'No I don't. But you're not a girl, you're a bitch. Now fuck off.' With that Gaara went back to his work leaving Sakura completely bewildered. Ino looked worriedly from one to the other, she didn't want Sasuke to end up involved in her life again.

'Don't worry, he won't bother you.' Gaara muttered to Ino, as if he could read her mind.

When the bell rang signalling the end of class Gaara shot up out of his chair like he was on fire and practically ran from the classroom.

'Gaara!' He heard a voice call, Gaara turned around to see Matsuri walking towards him, her arms outstretched, Gaara grabbed the brunette and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned enthusiastically. At the same time Ino walked around the corner and saw the couple in a passionate embrace. She frowned

'You know, there's a storage cupboard right behind you.' Ino said walking towards them.

'Leave us alone, we're newly engaged.' Matsuri giggled.

Ino had been wondering why Matsuri was being so nice to her these past few days but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She, Ino, wasn't a threat to her anymore. Ino felt slightly hysterical at the thought of Matsuri and Gaara living happily ever after. All this teasing is pointless if he didn't care.

'Are you okay?' Matsuri asked, 'You look a little pale.'

'Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just you know hungry. Can't wait for my lunch. Need to go get something from the canteen.'

'Well Gaara was going across the road to get us some burgers, how about you go with him?' Matsuri asked and planted a kiss on Gaara's cheek before leaving the two alone in an awkward silence.

'Well she lets us be alone now.' Ino said at they began walking to the shop,

'Yeah too little too late.' Gaara replied hotly,

'Yeah'' Ino agreed, 'because we hate each other now.' She added,

'With a burning passion.' Gaara added. Ino smiled into herself at the banter between the two of them.

'What do you want?' Gaara asked,

'I don't know.' Ino said truthfully, staring right at Gaara. Did she want Gaara? Did she not? What a real pain in the ass this whole subject was.

'It's a burger or a hot dog, not that difficult a question you know.' Gaara drawled, Ino blushed at the misunderstanding,

'Oh, a hotdog. Last time I had a burger, I nearly, well you remember, ha ha,' Ino laughed, Gaara didn't respond he just went into the shop, Ino felt slightly deflated and stupid for trying to be friendly, it wasn't going to work. They hated each other now.

With that she turned around and walked back towards the school leaving Gaara and her feelings behind.

Xx

'Seriously,' Shikamaru asked bewildered, 'Are you really entering?'

'Yeah!' Choji exclaimed, 'My stomach is a talent in itself.'

Naruto laughed, 'I'd like to enter, maybe do a comedy routine.'

'People would throw tomatoes at you.' Kiba teased.

'Then by all means let him enter.' Gaara declared, Ino reached out and kicked him.

'Hey!' Gaara snapped,

'Leave him alone.' Ino commanded, Gaara turned around and glared at the blonde.

'Make me.' He challenged, Ino grabbed her unopen can of Coca Cola and threw it at Gaara's head, it hit him square on the forehead and he fell backwards off his chair and onto the ground with a thud.

Silence and shock fell over the group for a few seconds before Gaara jumped up from the ground.

'What the fuck!' He spat putting his hand to his forehead and feeling a bruise beginning to form.

'That's what you get for being a prick!' Ino exclaimed folding her arms in a defensive position.

'Enough!' Shikamaru exclaimed stepping in and breaking up the spat, 'You can't behave like this.

Ino nodded in understanding and mumbled an apology, Gaara merely nodded or even looked at her instead he looked at Matsuri who looked concerned for her fiancé. Gaara thought for a brief moment about telling Matsuri about himself and Ino, but what would that achieve?

'Anyway,' Matsuri said, 'We were going to wait until a different time to announced this, but seeing as we have to diffuse the tension.' She held out her left hand to show off an engagement ring.

Ino's heart shank to the bottom of her stomach and shattered, there it was a symbol of their engagement, a symbol of their new life together. Ino could feel the tears well up in her eyes. The ring, she hated to admit, was beautiful. It was an 18 ct white gold, one carat Diamond ring, definitely expensive.

Gaara nearly choked on this drink, he didn't give her that. Congratulations were given out and everyone surrounded the brunette to get a closer look at the ring. Gaara saw Ino leave the room and followed her out of the room.

'Ino!' Gaara called after her but Ino continued walking, he frowned and decided to go after her, he sprinted down the hall and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him, looking at her face he saw that she was crying. He felt awful.

'You said you wouldn't get her one.' Ino exclaimed punching his chest, 'You promised.'

'I didn't. She got it herself.' Gaara defended grabbing Ino's hands and linking them with his own. Ino wriggled her way out of his grasp,

'Bullshit!' She spat, 'You also slept with her didn't you?'

Gaara stared at Ino for a few seconds, thinking how this could be it, how this could be how they can end it.

'Yes.' He said calmly.

Ino pushed him away from her shaking her head disbelievingly,

'Ino.' Gaara said moving towards her, Ino slapped him across the face,

'Stay away from me!' Ino snapped as she stormed off. Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled, he had done it, and he had severed the last remaining tie that he had with Ino. It didn't feel good. It didn't feel good at all.

Gaara slid down on the floor and put his knees to his chest, resting his arms and head on his knees, he sat there for a few minutes listening to his friends talking inside the room. With that he walked back into the art room where Matsuri was telling the story about how Gaara proposed.

Gaara walked over and picked up the can that Ino threw at him, He opened it and drank the sweet drink listening to the make believe story and smiling at the appropriate moments.

Xx

'He's lying.' Naruto said opening a packet of crisps.

'How do you know that?' Ino asked digging into her second tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, it was such a hug scoop that Naruto was considering getting her a shovel.

'Because I know him.' Naruto grinned, Ino nodded deciding to trust Naruto's judgement. Surely Gaara wouldn't sleep with Matsuri, right? He told her once that doing just that would be cheating on her, Ino.

She thought about the times that she had slept with Gaara. He was so passionate, so gentle and caring. The way he kissed her with such passion and fire, the way he stroked the inside of her thighs, the way he gently nipped at her neck, as to not leave a mark. The way he moaned her name as Ino pleasured him. The way his name rolled off her tongue when they were making love. Was it so crazy that she not want him to be with anyone else?

Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

'I love him.' She said, shocked at the words that came out of her mouth.

'What?' Naruto asked, not hearing what the girl said.

'I love him!' Ino exclaimed jumping up from her seat, the ice-cream abandoned on the table. Naruto grinned at his best friend,

'So what's the plan?' He asked,

'Get him back of course!'

'How are you going to do that?' Naruto asked

'Easy,' Ino smiled, 'Gaara likes to play games well, I'll play.'

Xx

**Good I was able to get this chapter up before I go to bed, I would have got it up sooner but mother duties must be attended too.**

**I would say we are about halfway through this story if anyone was wondering.**

**A big thank you to all who review, favourite and read my story. A shout out to Annalizzz I couldn't be this motivated without you Xx**


End file.
